Unexpected love
by Ayane Yukimoto
Summary: Lyon is a typical ice mage who is love with Juvia. Little does he know that another girl is going come into his life. Lyon x OC (Sorry I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a heads up, this is my first time making a fanfiction so please don't be too mean when commenting TT_TT**_

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I sat at my usual spot in the guild with my teammates. Jura was meditating, Sherry and Chelia was going about LOVE and Yuka and Toby were quarelling with each other. Yet with all this distractions, my mind was only drawn to **Ayane.**

As her usual self, she was sitting alone while reading her book. She really is mysterious. She would not talk to anybody unless neccessary and would usually avoid contact with anyone in the guild. Not many girls get my attention excluding my sweet Juvia Lockser but somehow **Ayane** just breaks all my rules.

To be honest, she is quite beautiful. With her sparkling dark blue eyes and soft dark purple hair, she would be the perfect girl for me. But I already have Juvia, the most gorgeous woman in this universe.

Come to think of it, I never really tried talking to her before. The only things I knew about her is that she uses Ice magic too and that she had a dark past. That counts as another person in the miserable past list, including Grey and myself.

I could go on and on about **Ayane, **if not for the LOVE pair to intrude.

"Hey Lyon, why are you staring at **Ayane**? I thought you only had the hots for Juvia?" Sherry questioned with a devious smile.

"Of course I only love Juvia! I would not want someone as emo as **Ayane**!" I retaliated.

It was only at that moment I realised that I must have said it too loud as **Ayane's **head shoot up and she gave a cold-daggered stare. I looked away, my cheeks pink of embarassment. I am SO going to kill Sherry and Chelia for this.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I was engrossed in my book until I heard that idiot **Lyon** saying:

"I would not want someone as emo as Ayane!"

I looked up and stared menacingly at him. I may not be close to him or in his team, but I know that **Lyon** is an idiot. The most obvious fact is his unrequited love for that Juvia Lockser. I mean, COME ON. What does he even see in her? I will have to admit she is strong for a water mage but nothing about her just adds up to why **Lyon** loves her so much!

Ok, you might think I'm jealous but I'm not. I just don't understand this whole love thing with them but I can't do anything about it. I sure pity his friend Grey though, with all this love business. He already had an idiot in love with him and now, another idiot comes along because he is in love with the female idiot.

I sighed, closing my book and just thinking about them. Somehow with all these jealousy happening in the love triangle, their bond together was always really strong. Wish I had friends like that.

Don't get me wrong, I want friends. Yet I'm scared that they would betray me or maybe suffer because of me..., thanks to what happen in my past. The image of what happened in the past would always come back to me no matter the situation. I stood up, wanting to order a drink until our guild master Obaba-sama called all members to discuss for a certain event.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I walked up to where everyone was gathered, waiting for whatever is going to be announced. Obaba-sama was shaking as usual but holding while reading a document. She placed her document down and tapped her staff softly to get everyone's attention. She then announced that today there will be an event called Al Kasava.

Everyone's faces were blank, not knowing what was that. Obaba-sama then informed that Al Kasava was an old event in the past, where two guilds will combine as one for a month and would spent time bonding by going on quests together and battling each other. She then picked up a small card and announced that the guild we will be combining with is Fairy Tail.

My mouth twitched into a smile. I would FINALLY be able to see my Juvia-chan for a whole month everyday! We are to combine with individual teams, and that was when my team was to have one more extra member. And that extra member was **Ayane. **I couldn't believe it! **Ayane**, THE **AYANE**! I just hope that she would as least try to get along with us.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I was speechless out of disbelief. I HAD TO TEAM WITH THE IDIOT'S TEAM! It looks like my worst fear had came true. I looked over at Lyon and his team. The LOVE pair gave me a slight wave, Jura gave me a nod while the other three noobs looked away.

I decided to try be friendly, and walked towards them. I introduced myself to them and gave a big yet creepy smile. Lyon surprisingly accepted me in his team like as if I was his long lost friend. I knew something was up, but just stayed silent. I decided to go with the flow and just hope that when the official day comes, it will not be as bad.

*Three days later*

Well it turns out I was wrong. We had to combine our team with Natsu's team INCLUDING Juvia. I sighed, facepalming at the same time when **Lyon** ran after Juvia. What an idiot. I was about the leave guild so that I could enjoy myself in the darkness not until this blonde girl came up to me and hugged me so tightly that i could barely breathe.

"Hey there! I'm Lucy and I'm a celestial spirit mage. I hope that we could the best of friends!"

She stuck her hand out waiting for me to shake it . I stared into her brown eyes and walked off while murmuring that I don't need friends. Lucy stood there speechless while the others watched me. I exited the guild and managed to find a comfortable spot under tree, while the moonlight shimmers down on me. I closed my eyes, wishing that the month would go by fast.

_**So it's my first time again and any comments will help. **_

_**Thank you ^^/**_

_**To be continued (~._.)~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ola amigos~ So this is my second chapter and hope you guys enjoy it. **_

_**Peace~**_

_**Lyon's POV:**_

The journey felt like it took like a million years. I was happy that I could be in the same team with my Juvia-chan but I still had to take care of that **Ayane**. I just wish she could get along with others. It will be alot easier for me and my team if she did.

The moment we reached Fairy Tail, I ran to Juvia to hug her but she avoided it and I kinda took a fall. I could care less about that, since I'm with Juvia-chan. I just don't get why she likes Grey so much. I mean I'm way more powerful and hotter than him. But not in her eyes for some weird reason and it doesn't matter anyways.

I will make sure Juvia-chan will be mine. She really is a beauty. I could just think and fantasize about her the whole day. With the whole Juvia-chan thing aside, **Ayane** is still being the same as usual. Quiet, anti-social, if only I could talk to her but she hates me for whatever reason she has.

I tried to make her talk by convincing Lucy to make friends with her but obviously **Ayane** shot her down. There really is something wrong with that girl. It's like she is a robot with no emotions and no life. Maybe I should try asking Erza or maybe Mirajane to use their strengths against her.

But I can't because I heard that she really is powerful. Could be even more powerful than Titania herself. I walked over to the quest board, thinking maybe if we go on the quest together, she would learn how to bond.

"Hey, in the meantime, why don't we go on a quest together?" I asked everyone on my newly-combined team.

"That's a good idea Lyon. Everyone prepare as I excuse myself to look for a quest that can suit our needs," Titania replied as she walked towards me.

She stared at one certain quest and took it off the board.

"Everyone on my team! Gather around me now! And no wasting time!" She shouted as everyone in our team ran with scared faces, afraid that she would puish for wasting time.

"Alright! We all will be going on a quest together. Our journey will start in 10 mins towards a village called Mereholt*. We will proceed by foot and it says that we will have to protect and escort a certain rich and important member! So no stupid pranks! Understand?"

We all nodded our heads in unison excluding Jura of course who just snickered. We hurriedly took all our things until Sherry questioned:

"Where's **Ayane**?"

I looked around at all of their faces. I could tell that some of the Fairy Tail members does not even know her.

"Aya- Who?" Natsu had to ask.

"It's **Ayane**, you flame idiot!" And Grey had to start the fight.

"Shut up you stripping popsicle!"

"You're not the boss of me you noob!"

"YOU GUYS!" Erza punched both Grey's and Natsu's heads so hard that the wooden floor broke and they fell.

"Lyon, could you search for her?"

"Sure..," I replied instantly, hoping she would not punch me.

I walked out the guild and looked everywhere for her. Please do not tell me she went back to Lamia Scale. I would literally blow up if she did. Just as I was about to give up, I saw **Ayane** sitting on the ground, while leaning against the bark of a tree which allowed the moonlight to shine on her face.

She was looking up into the dark and black sky, hardly even knowing I was watching. Her gorgeous dark blue eyes looked so intense but yet empty with no happiness, no joy, no life. Her dark purple hair flowing in air as the wind blew.

Am I in love with her? It couldn't be! I loved Juvia! Then again, **Ayane** looked so exquisite in the night. No! I must no fall in love with her! I already have Juvia! I shall not betray my love for her!

As soon as I stood up, since I was hiding behind a bush, **Ayane** turned her head towards me. I flinched, and slowly walked up to her.

"Hey..."

"What do you want?" **Ayane** shot her usual cold stare.

"Our newly-combined team are going on a quest. Which means you have to join. Whether you like it or not," I shot back at her with my own cold stare.

**Ayane** grumbled and walked past me towards the guild like as if I was a talking statue. I sighed and just followed her back to the guild.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I was enjoying my relaxation from the morons until the idiot had to disturb. And a quest!? In the middle of the night!? I sighed and just walked back up to the guild, ignoring **Lyon** on the way. When I reached there, it looks like everyone was waiting for me and **Lyon**. Bags on the table, while a red-haired woman was reading a quest.

The Fairy Tail members stood up and tried to make friends with me which will never happen in a million years.

" Waddup! I'm Natsu and this is Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Umm...Hi. Of course you know me Lucy," Lucy told me softly while giving a weak smile.

"Yo! Name's Grey,"

A blue-haired girl stared at me with jealous eyes. Like I give a damn.

She gave me a forced smile, THINKING THAT SHE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH ME. But I wasn't going to let happen.

"Hello. I'm Ju-,"

"Yeah, yeah Juvia. I know, whatever. Now get outta of my way,"

Everyone stared at me, obviously shocked at what I said excluding **Lyon** who turns out was behind me the whole time. Instead of being shocked, **Lyon** gave a disappointed frown, like as if I did the opposite of what I should be doing. I decided to ignore them and asked:

" So any details of the quest?"

" Yes, as a matter of fact, we will be travelling by foot to Mereholt which turns out to be a Ice kingdom so Lyon, Grey and you will have an advantage. I did some research and it says we will walk past a forbidden area which is a destroyed kingdom. So we will move out now and camp if we get tired. So everyone ready?,"

"HAI!"

They all went out of the guild like lightning while I just walked at a slow pace behind them.

*two hours later*

It has been hours and that Erza Scarlet thinks we could still walk. I dragged my feet just like everyone else while Yuka is forced to carry Toby who is still complaining. UGH! We were just about to cross a river when Erza informed us that we would camp out here near a waterfall too. FINALLY! I dropped to my knees , panting and out of breath. I looked around and almost everyone was already sleeping. The boys were snoring while the girls were sleeping quietly like hamsters on top the rocks near the waterfall.

I grabbed my sleeping bag and climbed the rocks, found the perfect spot to sleep with the moonlight shining and the waterfall beside me. I looked at my skin and it felt so sticky. Well there is the river at the bottom of the waterfall. It wouldn't hurt just to take one short shower in the water. But then again, the boys are sleeping there. I'll just wear my bikini when i bathe.

I stripped down and changed into my bikini. I quietly tiptoed to the river and enjoyed the refreshing and cooling river as the water drips down my body. I felt fresh, all the troubles trying to recall anything about my past. I sighed and opened my eyes and saw something moved behind a tree. Was someone spying on me?! I would beat up the person but I wasn't in the mood.

I took my towel, cause I thought we would be staying in a hotel instead and dry myself off before changing and finally going to sleep. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I was just about sleep when I heard water dropping. I decided to follow the sound and it led me to the waterfall where I saw a statuesque figure in the water. I walked closer while hiding behind trees and got a much more divine view of the beautiful creature. It was Ayane, bathing in the water and having a good time like no one is watching her. No one except me.

My face turned completely red and my heart was beating fast. Was I being turned on by her? I was sweating and feeling hot. As soon as she faced my direction, I quickly hid behind the closest tree and ran off, hoping she did not see me. I reached my sleeping place and curl like a ball. Was I really in love with her? After all this while, she was my true love? Questions were filling my mind, slowly exploding my brain at the same time. I decided I should sleep it off and forget about it the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hai~ So this my third chapter shooo enjoy~ ^^**_

_**Let's roll~ (~._.)~**_

_**Lyon's POV:**_

Well it turns out I did not forget about what happened last night. We were already on our journey and **Ayane** was walking beside me. The image of her in the water last night keeps on flashing on my mind. I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't realise I was blushing really red.

No! I must forget about that! Right, Juvia is in front of me. I'll just focus on her then. I knew she was about to use one of her plans on Grey like to hug him but i was not going to let that happen. JUVIA WILL LOVE ME! Okay...maybe I'm sounding a little bit desperate here but I'm not. Honest. Well, it's time to be with my Juvia then.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

Although I thought the journey would be better, it was worse. Toby kept on complaining how tired and sore his legs and knees were. The LOVE pair were sobbing about their drenched and torn clothes becaused we somehow encountered a giant one-eyed beast and that it rained after that. Natsu and Grey were fighting, Lucy was trying to stop them, Juvia was giving Lucy the jealous eyes and **Lyon**. **Lyon**...

I just can't stand seeing him go all googly eye on Juvia. How could he love her so much even without knowing her that well? Isn't he worried that she will break his heart? Isn't he scared that she might backstab him? Why does he trust her so much but...but not me...? I stared at **Lyon**, maybe I should just tell him how I feel. MAYBE just maybe.

Before I could say something to him, Lucy intruded,

"Rough day huh?"

"You don't know how it feels sister." I replied back, with my head down.

"Why don't you just tell **Lyon** how you feel? It wouldn't hurt,"

"Well it's harder since he loves Juvia..."

"Hey, just do it. You will feel better. I mean I couldn't say it to Natsu, he already has Lisanna. They are childhood friends and look on the bright side, **Lyon** and Juvia aren't childhood friends, so give it a try,"

I was quite shocked to hear what she said. She loved Natsu but he has another girl and it was too late for her. Maybe Lucy's right. I should try telling **Lyon**. Wouldn't hurt like what she said. But what if he rejected me? What if he hates me even more? It'll just make our situation more worse. Lucy stared at me, waiting for my answer. What am I supposed to tell her? That I will and actually won't do it?

"I'll think about first," while giving my most weakest smile.

I pulled my hood down even more, walked faster until I reached near Erza. So many thoughts were running through my mind. Should I or should I not? If I did tell **Lyon** and he accepted, it would be great and we could finally be more closer. But if I did tell him and he rejected me, it would be more worse and sooner or later it would end up like how it happened in my past. Sadness, anger, depression, betrayal and death. Maybe I should decide by plucking out the petals of flowers like what girly girls usually do in situations like this. I should? Or I should not? I should? Or I should not? I continued until I reached the final petal and said I should.

Hmm...well you can't argue with plucking a flower except the number of petals the flower has and which line you start with. I sighed, turned around and saw the usual love triangle fighting. Grey who was quarelling with Lyon who insulted him, Juvia clinging to Grey as usual and **Lyon** insulting and insulting and INSULTING Grey continuously. Wow. I didn't expect it to be that serious.

They did managed to die down their fights and I kinda made a slight eye contact with **Lyon**. His smoky black eyes staring at me and giving me that ' I am acknowledging you' look. I gave him a slight nod and turned around, feeling my heart break a little. **Lyon** must really love Juvia that much huh? It's no use for me to confess to him anyways. He's too much in love with Juvia. Hopelessness and despair was part of my life usually anyways.

I closed my eyes, hoping that Juvia would somehow get crushed by a meteor when two sharp and loud voices shouted at us to stop.

"Halt! No one shall pass us and into the Heart kingdom!" one man who looks like a guard and carrying a spear shouted at us.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding, but we took a quest that says to go to Mereholt. Do you know where Mereholt is?" Erza replied with a fierce look on her face.

"Hmm...then I must apologise for shouting. Mereholt is that way to your right. Just go straight all way after that and you will find a large area that is filled with bones and burnt materials. Cross that area and go further straight and then you will reach Mereholt."

"Well thank you for your help gentlemen. We shall take our lea-,"

"I recommend not going to the river, there is a giant beast there and if you want to reach Mereholt faster then don't take that route,"

"Right thank you again for your help GENTLEMEN,"

Hmm..why was she so pissed off about? I looked at the rest and their faces showed that they were scared. Is the so called Titania that frightening? Erza called out to all of us to start moving when one of the guards stopped me.

"You look awfully familiarly,"the guard looked at me up and down.

"Whoever you think I resemble like, I'm not them. I'm different and I'm going on a quest to Mereholt,"

"That voice, I know that voice. You're her! Our queen would definitely enjoy executing you," the other guard gave me a sly smile and tried to grab me.

Luckily the rest of my team are ahead. I used my other forbidden magic which I couldn't use unless life and death situations. My hand glowed dark violet which is a close colour to my hair which is blue violet. I strike my magic on their heads and repeated my words:

"You never saw me and you never knew anything about me. When you see me again, you will treat me like the other strangers you have ever met or seen. Understand?"

Their eyes were plain white and they nodded their heads in unison. I snapped my fingers and they came back to their senses. I quickly ran away towards my team who were fortunately not that far. It was also a good thing none of them noticed that I was gone. None of them except **Lyon**.

"Hey, where did you go just now?"

"Why do you care? You never cared about me before and I suggest you don't start to," I replied to him back with words which I didn't wanted to say.

That was when **Lyon **grabbed my wrist and slammed me against a tree, pinning me down. What...the...HELL?!

_**Lyon's POV:**_

"Why do you care? You never cared about me before and I suggest you don't start to,"

Now that was the last straw. I can tolerate people like **Ayane** but she has crossed the line. Fortunately our team members were at the front before I grabbed **Ayane's** wrist and slammed her, and pinned her down on a tree.

"What is wrong with you? Do you really have to be so cold-hearted to everyone you know? For god's sake **Ayane**, this is too much. And of course I care about you! You are my teammate! Now tell me! Why are you so cold? What are you afraid of?"

**Ayane** stared back into my eyes. Her sapphire eyes which I have to say are quite striking showing that she was shocked of what I said. She then pushed my body away and shouted back:

"I am not afraid of anything and I am not cold! This is how I am naturally like so if you have a problem with me then keep it to yourself,"

"No one is naturally cold or mean or vicious. I know there is something wrong **Ayane** but you can't keep it to yourself anymore. You have teammates, friends and even a family. What do you have to lose?"

"Fine, you want to know the truth? I am never safe Lyon. I am always in danger. People will spy and watch me to find out my moves and skills and after that they will try to kill me. That's why I can't be close to anyone. If I do, she would get upset and murder my friends first. Do you really think I don't want any friends? I do Lyon! I do! But I can't. Because no matter what, they will die thanks to me. They will die because I'm alive. I will never be happy in my life. No matter what,"

"She? Wait who is the she? Tell me **Ayane**!"

" I CAN'T! Even if I do, she will find you and kill you. You do not know how strong she is. And after she's done with you, she will come after me as usual. I'll never be safe Lyon. Never,"

"Then let me protect you"

"No Lyon, you can't. Do you how much danger you'll be in if you wer-"

"I'll do anything to keep you safe. So please, put your trust in me. I can protect you, I know I can,"

"I'm sorry Lyon. I can't. I just-I just can't,"

**Ayane** quickly ran off after our team and I finally realised that I truly had lost her. I ran off after her and reached our team a few minutes, only to find **Ayane** standing at the front. I lost her. I really had lost her.

_**Wah!**_

_**This is the end for this chapter only so relax there'll still be more so stay tuned~**_

_**Sayonara (~._.)~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hewo~~ Fourth chapter here so enjoy~~**_

_***terminator voice* I'll be back...(~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

"I can protect you,"

It was the only thing I kept on hearing in my mind. I walked with my head down, regretting about the incident about **Lyon** and I. Plus he said he cared about me because I am his teammate. Just a teammate huh? Just a comrade? Nothing else? Only because I was in his team? Was it all true?

I looked behind and saw **Lyon** walking quietly on his own, his head down and his hands in his pockets. It was sweet and satisfying when he said he was willing to sacrifice himself for me. But he musn't. He can't no matter how strong he is. And besides, I was only a TEAMMATE to him. Nothing more unlike...unlike Juvia.

I kept on feeling a pain in my heart, like it had been stabbed several times with a dagger. What is this feeling? Was I heartbroken? Was I jealous? What is this weird feeling? It's like I never felt the pain before in my entire life. Weird. I sighed and and hugged myself tightly. How good would it feel if Lyon was the one hugging me?

But like I said before, I'm just a teammate. He loves and cares about Juvia more than me. I'm nothing else. Yet hearing him saying those words, that he cared only because I was teammate, wanted to make me cry. Break down. All tears will flow. But I can't. Somehow throughout all my years in Lamia Scale, I felt nothing. I didn't feel sad, angry...maybe a little, happy or in love.

Until I met **Lyon** that is. It's like he is my prince charming in diguise as a guard to protect me who is in love with another girl. Another girl... I was so distracted by my thoughts that I nearly walked into a tree before Erza yanked my arm and pulling to her side.

"So it didn't go well huh?"

"What are you ta-,"

"**Lyon **and you. Your sweet little talk didn't go as planned right?"

"Well he told me he cared about me but only as a teammate which kinda broke my heart for some weird reason,"

"Oh honey, it's okay. Things will get better between the both of you. I know it will. Besides, there seems like a connection that you both have, like a spark you know,"

I tried so hard to absorb what Erza said, but I couldn't. The only thought in my mind is that **Lyon** would never love me back. I tried looking at the positive side of things, but there wasn't. Nothing positive. Nothing good. I kick the soil as I walked and as if Erza could read my mind she said,

"I know what you're thinking. That **Lyon** would never accept your love for him. But it's worth a shot. I mean, he did went through the trouble to talk to you privately,"

It was more of a fight than a talk but maybe Erza's right. Maybe he does care about me. He was the only one who asked where I went, probably because he was the only one who noticed I was gone. I looked behind again, and **Lyon **was still walking in the same gesture, the same way. I think I should apologise to him. Yeah, I should. It wouldn't hurt. I could also confess to him after that. Maybe just maybe.

Before I could thank Erza for her help, my heart felt a stinging pain. It wasn't like the same as before, it was much more painful and agonizing. I started to find it difficult to breathe. My breath was getting heavier and much more slower. Then my stomach started to hurt too. Like as if I swallowed a bomb and that it was going to explode. Eventually I started to cough, and cough, and cough continuously.

I was covering my mouth the whole time I was coughing and felt like a liquid on my hand. I uncovered my mouth and realised it was blood. That was when I dropped to the floor, my body feeling so weak I couldn't move. Out of all times, it had to happen now. I heard footsteps rushing towards me, some of my teammates were shouting my name.

"Ayane! Are you okay? Say something! Anything!" Lucy kneeled beside me, shaking my body vigorously.

" Someone quickly find a place near a source of water and build a tent! We need to bring Ayane to safety! Quick!" Erza shouted out commands.

And that was when my vision was blurry and soon, I blacked out.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

She said I couldn't protect her. **Ayane** said I couldn't protect her. It's not like I'm weak or anything, I am strong but **Ayane** said that 'she' would kill me. Who was the so called 'she'? Was **Ayane** being threatened her whole life? Is someone really trying to kill her? So many questions were filling up my mind. There were so many pieces to put it back together to make the puzzle.

Out of all these questions in my mind, the most concerned question was that was **Ayane** hiding something? She was acting so weird when I was fighting with her, and usually she won't tell anyone anything about her life or herself. But why did she tell me? Was by accident or was it a lie?

Ugh. All this **Ayane** fight incident keeps flashing in my mind. It's like attached to my brain or something, I couldn't stop thinking about it. I decided to try feel calm and peaceful. I could still talk to **Ayane**. I didn't say anything to hurt her emotionally anyways. I took a deep breath and my peaceful aura was broken when someone shouted **Ayane's** name. I opened my eyes and saw her on the floor.

I quickly ran towards and saw blood on the floor. **Ayane** wasn't moving a muscle and looked really pale. That was when Erza gave out orders and that I was supposed to carry **Ayane's** body. I picked her up as gently as I could, and surprisingly, she was quite light. Our team managed to find the perfect area to settle **Ayane** in.

It took us a few minutes and fortunately **Ayane** didn't looked as pale as before, plus her breathing seems regular now. We left her in the tent and was gathered outside around the fire that Natsu and Grey built which took a while. All of us were trying to figure out what caused **Ayane's **condition to be like this.

I felt like I was cutting open my brain. I was thinking so hard for a reason or a solution that sooner or later my eyeballs would pop. It was clearly obvious that nobody knew the reason either. I looked behind me, which was where the tent was. **Ayane **was sleeping so soundly inside it, cuddled up like a soft puppy. My eyes couldn't get off her, like sticked on her by glue but my stare was cut off when Erza started giving out orders again,

"Okay, Lucy, Juvia, Sherry, Chelia and I would stay and set up some barricades. The males excluding Lyon, you all will sleep outside the camp area, just to make sure there will be no ambush at night. Lyon, I am trusting you to protect **Ayane**. From now on, you shall be her personal guard, oh and by the way you will sleeping in the same tent as Ayane. Now everyone understand?"

"HAI!"

"Good, let's move,"

Is Erza completely out of her mind!? I'm going to sleep in the same tent as **Ayane**!?Couldn't I just sleep outside the tent? As much as I wanted to argue, I held it in. I entered the tent while the rest were working, and just stared at **Ayane**. She looks so adorable. I zipped the tent, and undressed to my boxers because that's what I usually sleep in, and lay down beside **Ayane**. Her face was right in front of me.

Her delicate eyes were shut yet her blue-violet silky hair still looked beautiful in the dark. I caressed her cheek very gently, like as if she was the most valuable treasure in the world. **Ayane** looked so vulnerable now, a side that I didn't really get to see before. I smiled softly, closed my eyes and just enjoyed the moment before I fell asleep.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I couldn't really remember what happened when I fainted but I knew that I felt something around my waist. I opened my eyes slowly, fluttering them. I tried to get up, but I still could feel the same stinging pain in my heart and stomach. I slowly turned the other side and couldn't believe what I saw. It was **Lyon**.

Wait a sec... **LYON** WAS SLEEPING WITH ME!? My eyes widened in complete shock. What happened when I fainted? I felt something move on my waist and realised that **Lyon** was hugging me in his sleep. Wha-wha-wha...what... I flinched at the sight of **Lyon's** hand on my waist and moved backwards slowly.

Unfortunately I wasn't slow enough that **Lyon** was actually woken up by my movements. His eyes opened with very slow movement, revealing his velvety, soft eyes. He rised up slowly, showing his half-naked but toned and muscular body. The sight of it made my cheeks as hot as soup that had just finished cooking. I hid under my blanket, hoping that he would not see me blushing. That was when he pulled the blanket from me and asked me,

"Look's like you are awake. So still feeling any pain?"

I was too speechless to say anything. I just...couldn't believe how I should react. I stared into his eyes and moved backwards. I was still shocked at what I'm seeing. My face was still burning up and my hands were shaking.

"Ummm...Ayane? Are you okay? Your face is really red. Is your condition getting worse?" **Lyon** asked me while raising up his hand. He brought it up to my forehead and I swiped it away.

**Lyon** flicnched and without being able to control myself, I punched him away from him.

" Owww! What did you do that for!?"

" Why are you sleeping with me? You-you pervert!"

"Hey! I am not a pervert. Erza told me to be your personal guard until you gain back your strength and that I had to sleep in the same tent as you,"

ERZA COMMANDED HIM TO DO THIS!? Did she did it on purpose because she knew I liked **Lyon**? But **Lyon** mentioned that he would be my personal guard. That means he's supposed to protect me from now on? So many questions filled my mind, so I decided maybe I could go get some fresh air. I slowly tried to stand up but the pain came back, causing me to fall. **Lyon** managed to catch me, and helped me out the tent. That was when I realised **Lyon** was only wearing his boxers.

I pushed him away and fell down.

"Go and wear your clothes you idiot,"

"Fine, I was just trying to help,"

**Lyon** went back in the tent and zipped it up. I crawled to a tree and saw the girls preparing and packing their stuff, but also cooking food at the same time. I grabbed on the tree and stood up slowly. Sherry and Chelia noticed me and ran towards me, bombing me with questions.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you feeling any pain?"

"Is you stomach hurting?"

Is your this hurting or is that hurting, and all I did was just shaking my head. They later helped me to the campfire, telling me everything that happened when I was blacked out. So **Lyon** carried me too huh? Well that's just sad that I wasn't awake when he was. But I still got to see his-his hot body. Kya! A few minutes later, everyone gathered at the campfire and Erza started giving out details for our next trip.

"Okay, we are not that far from the destroyed area the guard told us about. So after this, we shall make way through that area and camp out if anything sudden happens. So in the meantime, let's try to move faster so we could reach Mereholt on time. Understand?"

"HAI!"

They all moved so fast I couldn't keep up. I tried to take a step by myself, but to no success I nearly fell if not for **Lyon** grabbing my hand and helping me walk. So is this how it feels to be in love? **Lyon **and I quietly journeyed together while the rest of our teammates were at the front. Well, I'll shall just cherish this moment with **Lyon** then.

_**Uwa!**_

_**This is the end for thish chapter~**_

_**Shoooo bye bye~~**_

_**(~._.)~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**What u doin~~ *pedo face***_

_**Fifth chapter reporting for duty shoo enjoy~~**_

_**(~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

We only been walking for a few minutes and my legs are already wobbly. **Lyon** was holding on to my arm, making sure I didn't fall. I took a glance and as usual, saw him staring at Juvia's diection. Ugh! What is so attractive about her? Is it because she uses water magic? But **Lyon** knows I use Ice magic like him, just that he didn't see me using it before. Maybe if I did I could catch his attention. I tried to get out of his grasp to try walking myself since he is clearly thinking about Juvia only. I wiggled out of his hand and nearly tripped but managed to stand slowly.

"What are you doing? You are still not strong enough to walk by yourself,"

"Well, might as well I try,"

I walked slowly but could only stagger. Well at least I could move. I walk away from **Lyon**, trying to move to the front. And then, I fell again.

"I told you. You are still not strong enough," **Lyon** stated while giving the I-told-you-so face.

"Like I said I wanted to try. Besides, I don't want to stick to you all the time,"

"Well, suit yourself,"

Before I could even stand, **Lyon** lifted me up and placed me on his shoulders. What does he think I am? A play doll? I struggled to get off but he was holding my waist really tightly which I'm pretty sure will be sore afterwards.

"Hey! Put me down!"

"You didn't wanted to listen to me, so I had to. You were being stubborn,"

Did he just called me stubborn? Wow, he really thinks of me as lowly doesn't he. I stopped struggling and just let him carry me all the way. After all, I didn't had to walk. My hands were on my cheek, clearly bored to death. I secretly decided to play around with my ice magic. As we walked past trees I would touch the flowers, making them turn electric blue. They looked more prettier anyways. I tried making a small snowflake and succeeded. I was about to maybe hang in on one of the tree branches if not for Lyon to suddenly throwing me on the floor.

My butt landed on the ground hard but fortunately the snowflake in my hand didn't break. I stood up slowly without that idiot's help, just giving the irratated look. Yet all he did was stare at the snowflake I made.

"How do you that?"

"Skills obviously,"

I laughed softly while **Lyon** goes on about how he has skills and he is better than me in ice magic. He is really childish once you get to know him. I shook my head when he was still going on about his skills until he accidently got hit in the face by a branch. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupidness.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

She laughed. For the first time, **Ayane** laughed. Her laugh was quite different from others. Her's was slightly loud and slightly soft but if you listen closely it is kinda cute. I couldn't help but smile a little, just seeing her trying to stop laughing even though she can't. She does look much more gorgeous when she smiles. I wonder why she doesn't though. I was just about to maybe tease her when Lucy,

"Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey session but you might want to go to the front and see this,"

"Oh okay-wait. We are not having a lovey-dovey session!"

"Well that's not what everyone else thinks," Lucy gave **Ayane** a wink and just skipped away.

I turned to **Ayane** and could see her giving the what-the-heck face. I walked to the front while helping **Ayane** again since she clearly still couldn't walk by herself.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

Ok let's be honest. I'm not saying I hate **Lyon** helping me. I just don't want him to see me as weak. Yet everytime when I am showing my strength, his attention is always elsewhere. **Lyon** was still holding on to my arm and my waist was sore because he was carrying me too tight before. While we were walking to the front, everyone was standing still. **Lyon** and I looked at each other, clearly not knowing anything.

As soon as we reached to the front, my reaction were just like the others. I was frozen, clearly in awe. No it couldn't be. Out of all destroyed kingdoms, it had to be mine? Somehow my kingdom looks like it had just been newly destroyed. Burnt and broken wood pieces all over the place. Dust and ashes covering the agonizing scenery with skeleton bones disgarded everywhere. Some houses were still standing but it obviously shows that it's not in a good condition.

I could feel tears in my eyes, just remembering the devastating incident that happened here years ago when I was still a very young child. I managed to hold them back, but not enough for **Lyon** to see my sorrowful face.

"Hey, you okay?" **Lyon** whispered, not wanting the others to hear.

"I-I'm fine," I swiped off his hand that was on my shoulder.

"So this is the destroyed kingdom?" Chelia asked while staring at the sight of destruction.

"It is, but I didn't thought it would be that horrible," Erza stated clearly not expecting this either.

"Well the sooner we leave this place the better. Let's move," Erza leaded at the front.

Just the sight of my old kingdom sudddenly gave me all the strength I needed to walk on my own. I walked faster to the front and looked at the surroundings. It really does look like my kingdom just got destroyed. Weird. I was staring at this old bread shop which the sign was still hanging and surviving. Memories. Horrible memories. I was recalling so much in my mind until I tripped and fell down.

I squealed and turned around to see everyone staring at me, especially the guys.

I saw a hump in the soil and decided to dig up whatever was in it. I dig for awhile and found a shiny box which was lined with fine jewellery. I examined it and saw my mother's name on it, Ayasaki. My eyes widened and was about to open a box not until that idiotic flame head snatched it from my hands.

"What's this supposed to be?" clearly the most stupidest thing I heard snce it was obviously a box.

"It looks like a rectangular object," I stand corrected although I thought Grey was more smarter than that.

"Juvia agrees with Grey-sama!" that moron had to say that.

"It's an expensive box which looks like a jewellery box if I'm not wrong," trying to make those idiots understand.

Grey took it from Natsu and opened the box. His eyes suddenly became big and he was giving this creepy smile. He dropped the box and I ran to catch the box. I heaved a sigh of relief and wanted to punch Grey in the head not until Toby pushed through me and stood in front of Grey. That was when I realized he was holding an antique crystal blue ring and an amethyst necklace.

The people surrounded Grey were trying to take it away from Grey, while quarelling about how much they need money and how they were going to sell it. Wait, SELL IT!? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO LET THEM SELL MY MOTHER'S JEWELLERY! A dark aura surrounded me and I walked over to Natsu who was holding it carelessly. I snatched it back and placed it back into the box.

"Hey give it back to me! It's mine!"

I gave my most devilish stare to him and he ran to hid behind Lucy.

"It's not yours and not anybody else's. I am going to put the box back into the soil and cover it. If it was hidden, then clearly it was meant for someone, not just greedy money-lovers."

"What makes you think you can call the shots here?"

"Because I have the respect for other people's properties, no matter how poor or rich I am," I retaliated back while Grey was embarassed by what I said.

I went back to the hole I dug up the box before. I placed the box in it and covered it back. Erza gave a sigh of relief, probably thinking I'm doing the right thing. She nodded her head and proceeded onwards. I stood up and followed, trying to think of a way to get my mother's jewellery without anyone noticing. I closed my eyes and was finally in a peaceful mood if not for something to hit me in my left arm.

I opened my eyes and saw **Lyon** walking beside me.

"That was a respectable thing you did back there. Didn't thought you had it in yourself," he teased me while I was turning red.

"And what was that supposed to mean?!" clearly irratated.

That was when **Lyon** did something that kinda shocked me. He patted my head and replied,

"Nevermind. Your squel was kinda cute though,"

I turned mad red and was speechless. Did he just say that my squel was cute? I shook my head, not believing what just happened and did not realized that I was still blushing.

"I-I...M-My sq-squel was not cu-cute!" my words could not come out properly. Ugh!

_**Lyon's POV:**_

"I-I...M-My sq-squel was not cu-cute!"

I smiled at her adorableness. Her cheeks were like the colour of fire, so bright and hot. I grabbed her soft red cheeks and used my magic,

"What are you doing!?"

"Cooling you down. Your cheeks is super red and hot."

**Ayane** swiped my hand away and covered her cheeks. She looks so cute doing that, like a tiny hamster covering it's cheeks which were filled with food.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. No need to be so girly about it,"

"I'm not being girly!"

"Or aren't you?"

"Am not!"

"Are to,"

"Am not!"

Our conversation continued like that for ages and I did not even realize it was already night time. I looked at everyone else and surprisingly, **Ayane** and I were the only ones walking if you exclude Jura and Erza who were discussing about our next trip. The rest were either on the floor crawling or just lying down on the floor. Wow. Just wow. We halted after awhile and were informed that we will be staying at these inns which had spring baths and service. Everyone else's eyes lighted up and they ran towards the inns.

It took awhile for us to register at the counter but after that our teammates headed to the spring bath. I did not wanted to go so I lay down in my room on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I was only in my pants since we all had our own rooms. I closed my eyes and dozed off a few minutes later.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I was dragged off to the spring bath by the other girls because I didn't wanted to go. As soon as we reached there, the girls were asking about my age and how did I make my boobs so big. When I told them I was 26 which was the same age as **Lyon**, Erza grabbed my shoulders and shook me vigorously while asking me how did I make myself look so young. My head was so dizzy and all I could tell them was that I didn't know because honestly I really didn't know.

The girls obviously didn't believed me and were firing questions at me. Do I use make up? Do I use some type of magic? Do I use face lotion or foundation? Annoying. Just annoying which was the second reason I didn't wanted to make friends. Unlike my first reason which was because I didn't wanted to be betrayed or get them killed because of myself. I was stuck in the spring baths with the girls for awhile and was now finally free from their grasp.

I changed into my pajamas which was a tank top with booty shorts. I was trying to clear my head but all I kept thinking about was my mother's jewellery box. I know! I'll wait till everyone's asleep and go off to take it. I ordered for two jugs of coffee from one of the workers and started drinking as soon as I got it. I was all over my room trying to do something fun but was bored to death. Fortunately, it was finally midnight so I went to shower and changed to my normal clothes and set off. I snucked out and saw that all the room lights were turned off. I felt relieved and quietly went out like a ninja.

I decided that I should hurry and travelled by swinging and jumping on the trees. It only took me a few minutes by using the trees and I dug up the box carefully because I do not want to hit the box by accident. I got the box and opened it. The necklace and ring was still safely there and I took out to hold it in my hands. I held it gently but tightly, trying to remember anything about my mother but the only thing I knew was that her name is Ayasaki, she was a queen which means I am a princess and that she was killed by my Auntie, Miyazaki.

I didn't really knew anything about my dad but I knew that he died on battle with another kingdom but I didn't knew his name. I picked up the box to place the jewellery back but the box slipped out of my hand and dropped to the floor. For a second I thought I broke it, but the soft red-violet bottom cushion came out. I picked up the box to place it back but saw this key hole in the box.

A key hole? Why is there a key hole? Wait a sec, I did had my key necklace that I usually wear but nobody could really see it cause I kinda used my ice magic and made it look like a ice heart. I took out my necklace and cracked the ice on the ground. I then used the key in the key hole and heard a click sound. I was able to open the opening and in it was a letter and a photo.

I scanned the letter and saw my name on it. I opened it and found a piece of paper which was folded. I placed eveything down and read the paper carefully. It wrote,

" Dear my sweet daughter Ayane Yukimoto,

I written this letter to tell you about everything you should know about our family. You might not recall anything as when our kingdom was attacked, I sent you off a flying beast to far away as possible. I am Ayasaki Yukimoto, your mother. I was the queen of the crystal kingdom and ruled alongside your father, Saito Yukimoto. And you were our lovely princess. I'm sure you would at least know a few things about our kingdom from the people who taken care of you when we were gone. Sadly, as your mother it brings me great despair that you will not even see me or your father anymore.

It brings me to tears that our family had to end like this. The end is going to come Ayane, but it should came by the time you are reading this. I am so sorry for not being able to see how you are like right now. I am sorry for not being able to be there for you. My sister, Miyazaki, has always been angry with me because I was the one selected to be the next ruler by your grandparents, Shiyasi and Kuromaru. Though, I didn't expect her to do something as horrible as this.

This is the end for me Ayane. I will not be in this world anymore. But I want you to always know, that no matter what happens, you will always be our sweet little princess Ayane.

With love

Your mother"

Okaa-san... It was at that moment I couldn't held it in. I cried my heart out and was depressed. Okaa-san...I kept saying my mother's name continuously. All the sadness and pain has finally been let out. I thought I was all alone until I heard someone call my name from behind. My eyes were red and I turned around to find **Lyon** kneeling in front of me.

"Ayane, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked me while his eyes showed confusion and care.

I tried to answer but no words would come out. I was too depressed and all I could think was my mother. I was still crying when **Lyon** suddenly hugged me.

"It's okay. I'm here for you now,"

I buried my face in his chest and continued crying, wetting his shirt too. I could cry all night while staying in this position for not **Lyon** covering my mouth and telling me not to move. What? That was when I heard slow footsteps approaching us and deep faint voices. I packed everything back in the box and was pulled by Lyon in the other direction, trying to run away. One of the people which looked like a guard must have saw us and shouted after us.

**Lyon** and I ran as fast as we could away from the guards and hid behind a huge tree. Fortunately the guards didn't found us but it makes me baffled. Why were there guards at my old kingdom? Were they from my aunt's kingdom? I couldn't really tell since it was dark. My mind was going around in circles until I felt something hold my hand. I glanced at my hand and saw **Lyon** holding it.

"Let's go back to the inn. And then you could explain what were you crying just now,"

I wanted to go against him but I was so tired and maybe I could tell someone about myself. I nodded my head slightly, and Lyon and I went back to the inn by jumping through the trees. It was then that I realized that we were holding hands the whole time. I blushed but suddenly, I am already used to **Lyon** being close to me. Maybe I do need a friend. Or maybe all I need is **Lyon**.

_**Boom shaka laka!**_

_**Sorry for the late update but it's my exam week so my schedule is kinda rocky _**_

_**But I will still start on my sixth chapter soon so don't worry :D**_

_**Bye and see you on the next chapter~**_

_**Thank you~**_

_**(~._.)~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Drop that nae nae~~**_

_**Wah!**_

_**Hewo meh people, this is the sixth chapter shoo enjoy~~**_

_**(~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

We reached back to our inns in a few minutes and **Lyon** and I both entered my room. I sat on my bed and **Lyon** was beside me.

"So, where do you want me to start off?" I asked him softly while fiddling with my fingers.

"How about your childhood?"

"Well, I was born in the Crystal Kingdom to my parents Ayasaki and Saito Yukimoto who were the Queen and King so that means I am a princess. When I was young, I was raised by people from another kingdom called Bitterstone. I thought my parents were busy with something until I was 10 years old and found my old kingdom destroyed and burnt to ashes. I went back to Bitterstone and was informed that my auntie, Miyazaki killed my mother and our people. I didn't know anything about my father except that he was killed during battle with another kingdom before I was born. My auntie was furious that my grandparents crowned my mother the Queen as she felt that she should have been one because she was older.

Ever since I grew older, my auntie has been tracking me and trying to kill me that's why I have been forced to be secretive and quiet. Not only that but when I was 16, the people who I thought were my friends tried to turn me in for jewels. That's why I didn't wanted any friends," I explained every detail distinctively.

"So let me get this straight. You are a princess who's mother and kingdom got killed by her own sister so basically means that you should be the heir of the throne now. You were scared to make friends because you didn't wanted to betrayed again. And that you were mean and rude to us because you need to hide from your auntie?"

"Yeah, I guess I could have said it that way,"

"But what caused you to cough out blood and your condition to be so weak?"

"Oh I have this forbidden magic I wasn't supposed to use. The guards there recognized me and I had use my forbidden magic to erase their memory and at the same time causing my condition to worsen. I could walk now but my magic is not fully filled up yet."

**Lyon **stared at me while slowly blinking eyes. It must have been hard for him to accept all this in one shot. I snapped my fingers in front of him, not sure if he was thinking or staring into space. It took him a mintue to shake his head and speak again,

"So all this time you were being watched and your auntie was trying to kill you?"

"Yep, but **Lyon** you must promise me you would not tell anyone what I told you. Promise?"

I held out my pinky finger and was waiting for him to link his with mine. He gave me a concerned face but in the end linked his finger with mine. I smiled warmly at him, probably the first time he saw me smiled.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I stared at **Ayane** who was asking me to promise her not to tell anyone about this. I was confused. Wouldn't it be better if all our teammates knew? She could be protected by us and saved. But she wouldn't ask me to not tell anyone if this was really serious. I linked my finger with hers and she smiled at me. Wait, **Ayane** smiled? I blinked twice to make sure I wasn't dreaming. She was still smiling. Wow, her smile was really...different. Her smile was broad and could be obviously seen. I smiled back and stood up.

"Well I guess I should get back to my room before anyone finds out,"

"Oh okay sure,"

**Ayane** proceeded to the table and went to hid the jewellery box. I stared at her and she left the necklace on the table.

"Are you gonna wear that?"

"Yeah I am. I'll put it inside my shirt so no one can see,"

**Ayane **fiddled with the necklace with her head down. I approached her and took the necklace from her.

"Here I'll help you wear it. Move your hair aside,"

_**Ayane's POV:**_

"Here I'll help you wear it. Move you hair aside," **Lyon** held the amethyst necklace in his hands and gave me a soft puppy-eyed look. I moved my hair aside on my left shoulder and Lyon wrapped the necklace around my neck. I felt his gentle hands on my collar bone as he hooked the necklace together. I smiled softly and my cheeks turned pink. I stood in the front of the mirror beside my bed and caressed the necklace on my chest.

"See, you look pretty," I turned around and saw **Lyon** standing in front of me.

"Yeah, thanks. Um...you better get going now. I'll get the door."

I walked to the door and flinched a little in pain. I looked at my legs and noticed a bruise on my leg. I must have got it from jumping through the trees. Lyon must have saw me in pain as he ran towards me.

"Ayane, your- Woah!"

**Lyon** tripped on something and fell forward. My eyes widened in shock as he fell on me. I stared into his eyes, too shocked to move. My body felt a warm sensation as my chest pressed against his. I felt my face getting redder and redder. Suddenly, I heard a click from the door and it opened, revealing a familiar face.

"Hey Ayane, I heard something coming from your room so-," Lucy stepped in and saw **Lyon** and I with our current situation. Lucy muffled a squel and blushed at us.

"I-I'm so-so sorry to in-interrupt you guys. I-I'll leave n-now," Lucy stuttered and quickly shut the door.

Great. Just Great. Another thing to add to my embarassment. **Lyon** was blushing too and he sat up.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident,"

"I-It's okay. It wasn't intentional anyways,"

**Lyon** got off me and quickly left the room. I continued to lay on the floor, my head spinning. Lucy saw me and Lyon on top of each other. I covered my face and screamed. I can't believe this. Ugh! I stood up slowly and just banged my head against the wall. Why was I so careless? I sunked back to the floor, trembing in my embarassment. I heard footsteps approaching my door and I quickly stood up. The door opened and Erza entered my room,

"Ayane, get ready and pack your stuff. We are leaving in an hour,"

I nodded my head and Erza left my room. I quickly showered and packed all my stuff. I took out the jewellery box and slowly placed it in my bag. After packing, I looked at myself in the mirror and made sure I was looking fine. My hair was fabulous as usual and the necklace was hidden in my shirt. I figured not wearing the ring because it might be obvious.

I left the room and reached the lobby. I saw almost everyone there except Natsu and Grey which is pretty obvious. **Lyon** was standing by the window and was staring out into the surroundings. I placed my bag beside Lucy who gave me a wink as I walked towards **Lyon**.

"Hey,"

"Hey Ayane. So...crazy stuff just now?"

"Yeah, I didn't even get to sleep. I drank coffee to stay up. How did you even know that I left?"

"I couldn't sleep and saw you left through my window."

"Of course. You wanna get something to eat first. They are serving bacon,"

"Sure. I love bacon,"

**Lyon** and I walked over to the bar which was also at the lobby and grabbed some bacon. We stood beside each other and I could see Lucy from here giving me a sly smile. I ignored her and placed my hand on the table. I felt something warm on my hand and saw **Lyon's** hand on mine. I looked up to him and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back and held his hand in mine. I blushed lightly and giggled.

We held each other's hand for a few minutes until Erza came in while dragging Grey and Natsu with Juvia holding on to Grey's leg. I sighed at the sight of her. She really loved Grey that much huh? I looked over to **Lyon** who I thought was staring at her, but instead he was looking down on the floor.

"Juvia's here just so you know,"

"So what if she's here?"

"Don't you wanna look at her so called beauty or talk to her?" I asked **Lyon** while looking down, expecting his usual yes or Juvia is mine.

"Nah, I don't want to,"

"Why is that? You usually would go gaga over her,"

"I didn't wanted to because I already have another lady,"

"Really? Who is she then?" I was waiting eagerly for his reply to kill who ever is that lady he spoke of.

"I got you," I blushed really hard at **Lyon's **response as he held my hand even tighter.

I giggled softly as he pulled me closer to his muscular body. I smiled while **Lyon** smirked and held my other hand.

"You know, we should go to a more private place," I glanced over to our teammates who were having their breakfast.

"As you wish," **Lyon** quietly pulled me over to the back of the lobby quietly which was the storeroom.

"So what you wanna do now?" I wrapped my arms around **Lyon's** neck as I leaned on the wall.

"How about where we left off," **Lyon** grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

I stared into his smoky eyes as he gets closer to me. I pulled him closer and slowly our lips met. He kissed me like as if he was a professional. **Lyon** expertly moved his hands all over my body, filling me with satisfaction and pleasure. Our kiss lasted a few minutes until we broke off. I panted, grasping for air. I pulled **Lyon **closer and placed my forehead against him. I smiled, satisfied. We kissed each other again but was interrupted by a squel.

**Lyon** and I broke off and saw Sherry, Chelia and Lucy staring at us. We all stood in silence until **Lyon **voiced out,

"So, are you gonna keep Ayane and I waiting here for you guys to leave or are you gonna let us continue?"

"Um...we are gonna let you guys continue. Just remember to report in the lobby in 20 mins. Let's leave guys," Sherry pulled Chelia and Lucy away from the scenery to let **Lyon** and I continue. As soon as they left **Lyon** turned to me and smirked,

"Shall we continue?"

"I'll be most delighted,"

**Lyon** pulled me towards me and kissed me. Our third kiss was more deeper and more harder. A few minutes later, I was grasping for more air as our kiss gets more sexual and breathtaking. Minutes passed until we stopped kissing after our eighth kiss. I was shockingly tired from all the kissing and held **Lyon's** hand.

"We should go before anyone suspects," I looked around making sure no one was there.

"Okay then. Just keep those lips warmed up for me okay?" **Lyon **smirked and pulled me slowly and quietly to the lobby.

Fortunately, no one noticed we left except the three girls before. **Lyon** and I sat on the furthest chair so no one would disturb us. **Lyon** hugged me with his left arm and pulled me close. I leaned on his shoulder and caressed his cheek. No one was paying attention to us, probably because they were devouring food down. I noticed Lucy staring at us while giving me a sly smile. I winked at her and kissed **Lyon** on his cheek.

**Lyon** leaned on my head and I cuddled closely to him. I held his free hand tightly and smiled to myself. We stayed there together for awhile until Chelia came up to us.

"Ayane, can I talk to you for a sec?"

I nodded my head and gave a light kiss on **Lyon's** lips before following Chelia. I followed her to table with Sherry, Lucy, and Erza there while Juvia was with Grey obviously. I sat down and was immediately shot me with questions.

"What is your relationship status with **Lyon**?"

"How did your kiss with **Lyon** feel like?"

"Are you guys a couple now?"

I felt small as the girls continued to fire questions. I then slowly answered all their questions as they listened in with a lot of curiosity. We were having a great time until we heard a loud crackling sound. We stood and looked out the window and saw that it was raining really heavily. Erza sighed and cleared her throat loudly,

"Since it is raining, we shall not go on our journey. We will wait until the rain stops and until the ground is dry as it will be muddy and sticky since the ground is soil. So you guys could either leave your bags here or move yr bags to your room,"

"You can go in the indoor swimming pool," One attendant stated while popping out of nowhere.

"A POOL?! LET'S GO!" Natsu and Grey tore open their bags, grabbed their swimming trunks and ran off.

Everyone else quickly followed them except **Lyon**. He approached me and asked me,

"You wanna go into pool or in my room?"

I smiled and was interrupted before I could even respond by an attendant.

"We have a private jacuzzi at the back. You can lock the door so no one can interrupt you two,"

I smiled at the attendant and **Lyon** knew what I was thinking. I grabbed my swimsuit out of my bag while **Lyon** grabbed his swimming trunks. We both quickly changed and hurried to the back so none of our teammates would notice. I opened a door and found the jacuzzi inside. I slowly walked in it while **Lyon** locked the door. My body felt calm as the luminous water surrounded me. Funny thing is behind the jacuzzi there was clear transparent sliding door but I didn't care. The prismatic water reflected the moonlight from outside. I thought it was morning until I checked the clock and realized Erza woke all of us up at night. It was still night time though.

I wore a rich grape bikini with faint cheetah prints and colourful sparkles on the top of my bra. It was my favourite and luckily I brought it. **Lyon** pulled me towards him and I pulled him even more closer. Our lips were finally able to taste the delicacy of each other's mouth again. The kiss was deep and hard, making my blood rush in my veins while the glistening water complimented our kiss with its waves on my back. **Lyon** was moving his hands all over my body, working every part of my body that was deprived of our love.

Our kiss lasted a few minutes and I was immediately convinced that I was in heaven. I cuddled with him as **Lyon** continued kissing my neck. I was feeling ticklish and wouldn't stop giggling. My chest was leaning against his chest, and the warm feeling came back again. His right hand was intertwined with mine, while his left hand was on my hip in the water. Could this day get any better? **Lyon** and I continued kissing but this time it was more sexual.

He pinned me down on one corner of the jacuzzi and kissed me harder. My blood was rushing faster than before and my heart was going to explode. **Lyon** had one hand on my back, fiddling with my bra while his other hand was on my right thigh. His hands worked like magic and gave me absolute pleasure. We broke off and I was breathing hard. The kiss was like it was made by a charming angel. **Lyon** smirked at me while grabbing me towards him.

"You ready for another round?"

"I'm always ready for another,"

**Lyon** gave me broad smile and we continued our love session again and again. As if it was like our hundredth kiss, we stopped after like a half hour passed. I was already filled with outmost content as the shimmering water dripped down my body. **Lyon** and I decided to end for today as we covered ourselves with robes that were already placed there. We walked out together as **Lyon** hugged me with his right hand.

Fortunately none of our teammates were there yet, but there was note saying that there will be no journey for us. I heaved a sigh of relief and took my bag to my room while **Lyon** took his. Before I went to my room which was at the girls section, I gave **Lyon** a light kiss on his sweet lips,

"Well, I gotta go to my room,"

"Sure you do. And make sure you are prepared for tomorrow's one," **Lyon** gave me a wink before entering his room.

I entered my room and showered then changed to my pajamas. I lay on my bed thinking about what happened today. To be honest, I couldn't wait for **Lyon** tomorrow. I closed my eyes and dozed off as the sound of raindrops soothed me to sleep.

_**Surprise!**_

_**Okay no surprise but I'll be making my seventh chapter so stay tuned~**_

_**Byesh~~**_

_**(~._.)~**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lalalalalalalala~~**_

_**Seventh chapter and enjoy~~**_

_**(~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I woke up earlier than expected. After all the kissing last night with **Lyon**, I was tired but satisfied at the same time. I opened the window, allowing the rays of sunlight to come in. I looked into the mirror and realised that I was only in my lingerie. It took me time to remember that I took off my pajamas in the middle of the night because it was so hot in the room. I showered and changed back into another set of lingerie. I heard a knock on the door and opened the door, forgetting that I wasn't wearing any clothes. Fortunately, the person standing in front of me was **Lyon**. He stared at me with his eyes widened,

"Is this really how you greet people when you open the door?"

"No, I just forgot I was in my lingerie,"

I allowed **Lyon** in and quickly went to look for a new set of clothes. I glanced over at **Lyon** and saw him still staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Nothing. I just didn't expect to see this first thing in the morning. I thought the only time I would see you in your underwear would be if we were to get married," **Lyon **gave me a sly smile and grabbed my waist.

"If you wanted to see me nearly naked, you should have said so,"

I gave **Lyon** a light kiss on his lips and continued to look for my clothes. Once I found them, I changed into it in the bathroom so that **Lyon** won't see me. After I changed, I went out of my room with my bags to the lobby. Our guild mates except Fairy Tail were there excluding Lucy. **Lyon** already placed his bags there near Yuka and Toby's. I went to have breakfast with the girls as they asked me where **Lyon** and I were yesterday because we weren't at the swimming pool.

Minutes passed, and finally everyone is gathered at the lobby. I sat down with Lucy across from **Lyon** so no one else would suspect anything about us. **Lyon** was sitting beside and talking to Grey who was being disturbed by Juvia obviously. I looked at him and saw him glanced at me while giving me a wink. I smiled to myself and awaited for Erza's next plan for the trip.

"Alright, it looks we were held back during our trip so thanks to the generosity of the owners of the inns, they provided us with horses. We will use these horses to travel to Mereholt so our journey would be faster,"

"The horse are ready," an attendant informed us.

"Thank you but please do take note that we need share the horses okay?"

"HAI!"

"Let's go!"

We all moved outside and saw seven horses outside. I examined all the horses but was attracted to a singular horse. The horse was black in colour like the others but somehow I just feel like this is the right one. I approached the horse and pet it. It's head curved to the side as I caressed the hair of the horse. I was about to hop on it's back, my arm was pulled back by a strong force,

"What do you think you're doing? You have to let the master ride first," I turned around and saw **Lyon** who was putting his bags on the horse's back. I smiled as he hop onto the horse and stuck his hand to help me up. I took his hand and hop myself onto the horse. I wrapped my hands around him and leaned on his back. I felt the warmness of his toned body against my chest.

Once all of our teammates were prepared, we all rode our horses fast. I pitied Lucy who had to take care of Natsu and his motion sickness. I had to held on tightly to **Lyon **as we rode even faster. As we were riding, I saw Sherry gave me a smirk. I turned around, trying to not make any visual contact with her. We travelled for four hours until we reached a cave. The surroundings were just covered with trees and more trees.

"We're getting no where," Grey voiced out as he dismounted from his horse.

"That's strange. I followed the map and it's says that we should be near Mereholt already," We all dismounted and went to search the place.

I walked to the entrance of the cave and was stopped by **Lyon**,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"In the cave. Come on, you can follow me if you don't wanna worry about me getting oh I don't know jumped?" I gave **Lyon** a smirk who followed me in the cave while holding my waist.

I brighten up the room by creating snowflakes while **Lyon** made these cute little fuzzy animals. We reached the end of the cave which was a dead end. For some reason, I felt that there was something behind it. I touched the wall and felt something strange. I used my ice magic on it and the wall that I was leaning onto was no longer there. I fell forwards and into a pile of snow. The last thing I heard was Lyon shouting my name.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I was scanning the walls until I saw **Ayane** fell and disappear through the wall.

"**Ayane**!" I screamed for **Ayane** and ran to the wall.

What just happen? I called **Ayane's **name continuously and pounded against the wall. I tried blasting the wall with my powers but it wouldn't work. I leaned against the wall and felt a warm feeling on my hand. That's strange. I lighted up my hand with my ice magic and fell forward through the wall. I looked up and saw **Ayane** standing in front of me. I fell on her and kinda accidentally landed on her boobs.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

Where am I? I looked around and only saw piles of snow and trees. It looked different than before and **Lyon** wasn't with me. I punched the wall and shouted out for **Lyon**. No response. I placed my hand on the wall and felt a warm feeling. I stepped back and suddenly saw **Lyon** in front of me. Shocked like I was before, **Lyon** fell forward on me and landed on my breasts. I blushed so hard that I felt like my face was going to explode. I pushed him aside and covered my cheeks,

"So-sorry I-I-I didn't meant to," **Lyon** stuttered.

"It-it's o-okay," I covered my chest while my face continues to heat up.

I stood up slowly while **Lyon** scans the area. I realised we were on a steep area. I took a step forward and slided down unexpectedly. I landed on a pile of snow, covering my hair with specks of the snow. I walked to an edge and saw a pathway. Maybe the pathway could lead us to somewhere. I took one slight step ahead and nearly fell if not for **Lyon** to hold my arm. I squinted my eyes and thought to see what looked like smoke. Were there people living here? I wanted to go there but **Lyon** told me to go back because our teammates might get worried.

I might be his so called girlfriend now but I still hate it when he's right. We climbed back up and stopped in front of the wall before. **Lyon** and I placed our hands on the wall and lighted up our hands with our ice magic. We passed through the wall and it became a solid again. We walked out of the cave and saw our teammates rushing towards us asking where we were,

"There you guys are. Where did you two went?" Erza questioned while crossing her arms, clearly not happy.

"I think **Lyon** and I know where Mereholt is," I replied while glancing at **Lyon**.

"You do? Well, lead us then. Bring your horse too,"

**Lyon **and I took our horse but didn't mount it. Our teammates followed behind us and we stopped at the wall.

"It's a dead end," Grey voiced out while giving **Lyon** the seriously-look.

"That's what you guys think," **Lyon** placed his hand and lighted up his hand, revealing the mountains and snow earlier. Erza went through first but before I could warn her she slided down.

"The area is steep so please be careful," **Lyon** and I waited for our whole team to pass through until we both went in. Everyone looked like they slided down safely except for Grey who was kicked Lyon and fell to the ground.

We both slided down and noticed that our teammates were shivering while some were still trying to pull themselves out of the piles of snow. Erza was standing on the edge that I was before while I informed her what I saw before. Erza nodded her head and told all of us to proceed on our horses. We all slowly slide down the mountain while Natsu rolled down into Grey and Lucy. I sighed while shaking my head. Once we reached the bottom, we rode our horses as fast as lightning towards where the smoke was coming from.

It took us a few minutes until we found a gigantic kingdom which looked like it was made of crystal. We slowed down and stopped before two guards wearing light blue armor.

"Halt! State your business,"

"We are mages from Fiore and we came here for the quest that was given by a person named Gorou,"

The guards looked at each other with worried faces and discussed something to each other softly. They then lead us into the kingdom. I was amazed by the sight of Mereholt. The place was beautiful. Trees that had hanging diamond decorations on its branches, women wearing elegant dresses or armor for the female warriors, men walking in their well-built and designed armor, cottages with beautiful flowers in front of them and there was the center of the kingdom. A gigantic crystal was floating in front of us which seemed like it was powered by eight much smaller crystals. I could literally see the stream of magic that was connecting the small crystals to the huge one.

We all stood and stared at its stunning beauty until one of the guards explained what it was,

"This is the nine gems. They may be called gems but they are actually crystals. The small crystals is what we use to control the power of the huge crystal. Each of these crystals have their own name, the smaller ones are called the moon, sun, earth, fire, water, ice, light and shadow crystal. The huge crystal is called the Crystal of Life. Without just one of these crystals, our kingdom would be destroyed as the Crystal of Life contains a massive amount of power which is able to wipe out the entire size of where you people came from, Fiore. It is very important to keep them safe and secured so please do not touch it. And I'm talking to you pink-haired boy,"

I turned and saw Natsu almost using his fire magic on the crystals because he was so cold. Fortunately Erza knocked him out cold. We proceeded with our journey towards an enormous castle which was obviously made out of crystal. We walked into the castle and I saw an old man slowly walking down these huge winds of staircase. He stopped before us and the guards bowed on their knees while murmuring your majesty,

"So, you must be the mages. I am Garou, ruler of Mereholt for this period of time. Please, follow me to the dining area," I looked at Garou who seemed oddly very familiar.

We followed him while the guards took our horses outside.

"Well your majesty, what was your quest for us mages," Erza bowed down and asked nicely as we all settled down on the red-violet comfortable chairs.

"To begin with, my quest for you all might be a tough one. But overall, I need you all, to destroyed another kingdom," I heard gasps coming from my teammates and Erza showing a really shocked face.

"With all due respect, but we couldn't just kill innocent people. This is not ri-,"

"It's not just any kingdom. It's the kingdom of hearts," Garou stood up and slowly stroded towards a large window.

"The kingdom of hearts is a dangerous one. The Queen of that kingdom has been sending her men to our kingdom to kill my people and terrorize this place. It has been going on for years but yet she does not give up. She wants the Crystal of Life but we couldn't just give it to her. It holds a destructive amount of power. Not only the crystal, she also wants to rule this kingdom but I would not let her,"

"What do you mean she wants to rule this kingdom?" Jura asked while giving his usual calm face.

"Come with me to the gallery children,"

We followed him and reached an area filled with large golden frames with pictures in them. The room was dark red with thin stripes of gold. Garou continued walking and stopped in front of a picture consisting what looked like a King and a Queen with two daughters.

"This is the picture of Shiyasi and Kuromaru, the King and Queen of this kingdom with its old name, the Crystal Kingdom. You all might have passed the destoryed area which was where the old kingdom was," My eyes widened at Garou's words. The Crystal Kingdom? That's my home. I turned and saw **Lyon** who was giving a surprised yet worried look at me.

"They had two beautiful daughters named Ayasaki and Miyazaki. Miyazaki was older but she was dangerous. She would steal, she would disobey the laws and was cruel to her people. Ayasaki on the other hand, was different. She was intelligent, respectful but most of all, had a heart of gold. They were princesses until Miyazaki and Ayasaki were 18 and 16 years old respectively, it was time for the coronation to determine the new Queen. By right, Miyazaki was supposed to be crowned Queen since she was older but instead, the King and Queen chose Ayasaki. They knew Miyazaki was not fit to be Queen with her cruel ways.

However, Miyazaki wasn't happy with result. After all the citizens had returned to their homes, she confronted her parents about that matter and when they refused to make changes, Miyazaki killed them using her forbidden magic also known as life magic. That magic was powerful, with that magic, you could use any type of magic once you mastered it. Ayasaki saw everything happened and managed to defeat her sister. She sent her sister to prison to be locked up away from causing any danger.

As Ayasaki grew older, she got married and had a daughter. None of us knew what her name was but she was an infant when it happened. It turns out, Miyazaki had escaped but was never been able to be tracked down by Ayasaki's guards. Miyazaki built her own kingdom and invaded Ayasaki's. She killed almost everyone there except some fortunate citizens and her daughter who managed to escape. It was said that Ayasaki knew her kingdom was going to be attacked so she sent her daughter far away to be protected.

I was lucky to be one of the citizens who survived. Along with the other survivors, we decided to make a new Crystal Kingdom to continue the Queen's will. We knew Miyazaki would be able to track us so we gone into hiding and named it Mereholt,"

"Then what happened to Ayasaki's daughter?" **Lyon** asked to my surpirse.

"We don't really have the information. All I know is that now she has grown up and should be the age allegible to be a Queen. She could also might have figured out about her past but it's not my place to assume. Well, it is going to be night time. Please go to your rooms at the second floor. I had the guards to place your bags in the rooms. Make sure to come for dinner at 7 in the dining area and join us for our lantern lighting at 10 outside the castle."

"Lantern-lighting? You mean you just light up lanterns?" Grey asked while trying to move away from Juvia.

"We do light up lanterns but we use the floating ones. After we light it, we will release it in the air every day to wish for Ayasaki's daughter's health. Now run along, you all could explore the castle if you want to. Just please don't enter the last room on the first floor,"

All of my teammates left to find their rooms and I stood there staring at the picture of my grandparents. **Lyon** was behind me and was holding on to me on my shoulders. I walked down the gallery and saw pictures all of the events. My mom and auntie as teenagers, their coronation and then finally, a picture of my mother, father and me as a baby. I felt hot tears pricking my eyes. All of this happened because my aunt wasn't happy that she wasn't the Queen? I caressed the painting while hearing **Lyon **murmuring my name. I was speechless. Nothing to say. I wanted to lay in bed and cry my heart out but I knew it won't solve anything. I hugged **Lyon** tightly and buried my face in his chest.

I felt **Lyon** hugging me back and felt him gently combing my hair. My body felt warm and I didn't wanted to let go. We hugged for awhile until I heard someone clearing their throat. I let go and saw Garou behind us,

"I'm sorry, we will go somewhere else,"

"You don't have to. I actually wanted to talk to both of you, **Lyon Vastia **and Ayane Yukimoto,"

"Wait, how do you know our names?" **Lyon** questioned while holding my hand tightly.

"Now that's not important. All I came here was to celebrate that our princess had returned," Garou approached us and faced me.

"You really had grown up well haven't you, Ayane. You even found yourself a lover. I must say you progressed a lot," **Lyon** and I looked at each other with confused faces.

"So you know that Ayasaki's is my mother? But how?"

"The way that you two came to Mereholt of course. It was actually not supposed to be accessible by anyone except...,"

"Except the ruler of Mereholt right?" **Lyon** gave his answer while I stood there still confused.

"You're a smart young boy aren't you? Ayane, you are Ayasaki's daughter. So basically in a nut shell, you are supposed to be the Queen of this kingdom. But sadly the crown was taken by Miyazaki. I'm not sure if you remembered, your mother's pet beast too was captured alongside the mortal sword. The only thing that was able to defeat your aunt. I humbly thank you for your return," Garou explained to me as he bowed down in front of me.

"Please stand up. I understand I'm the rightful ruler but my auntie is very powerful and has been trying to kill for ages. Plus if you say that I am the only one accessible to the path we took to Mereholt, then why was **Lyon**-,"

"That's easy. **Lyon** is your lover. The lovers of the rulers would also be able to pass through. I have you know, you might think your aunt is powerful, but you are much stronger and have wonderful people to fight alongside with you if you count your teammates in,"

I stood there and stared at Garou. Destroy my aunt's kingdom huh? I turned to face **Lyon **who was giving a concerned face. I took a few seconds to think through what Garou said before and now. I sighed and gave my answer to Garou,

"Fine. As the rightful ruler as Mereholt, I'll try my best to destroy my aunt's kingdom,"

"Ayane, what are yo-" **Lyon** was shocked but was interrupted by Garou.

"Very well then. It's going to be dinner soon so please remember" Garou smiled suspiciously and left **Lyon** and I at the gallery alone.

"Ayane, you can't do this. This is a suicidal mission for god's sake. I'm not going to let get killed by doing this," **Lyon's** tone was obviously worried while holding both my arms.

"**Lyon**, please. My people need me and I can't just let them get nearly killed almost everyday of their lives. I need to save them but I can't do this alone. **Lyon**, please I need you to agree with me and help me."

"Ayane, I-"

"Please,"

I stared into his dark coal eyes while holding his hands. **Lyon** was still giving the concerned look but he nodded his head slowly in agreement. I smiled and hugged him tightly. **Lyon** hugged me back tightly and gave a light kiss on my lips after we broke off.

"Come on, let's go eat," **Lyon** held my hand as we both walked down to the dining area where all of our teammates were.

_**Mehhhhhhhhh~~~~**_

_**Eighth chapter coming soon so stay tuned~~**_

_**Have a nice life~~**_

_**(~._.)~**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lalalalalalalala~ Elmo's World~**_

_**Eighth chapter here for you~**_

_**See ya~ (~._.)~**_

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I know it's not my place to suspect or assume but I have a weird feeling about Garou. Something about him feels strange plus while we were talking just now he was so eager to get **Ayane** to agree on killing her aunt. Was it for his citizens' safety? Or was he hiding something? And what about the room he mentioned? The last room on the first floor. Maybe he is hiding something. If I can get to that room and find something then I prove my suspicions. I was walking down to the dining area, holding **Ayane's** hand as well. I glanced at her who was smiling happily. Was it even good for her to agree Garou?

I kept asking myself questions until we reached the dining area. All of our teammates were sitting down with Garou and were shockingly waiting patiently. I released **Ayane's** hand and sat down beside Gray who was beside Juvia. We waited for a few minutes before a long line of chefs came into the room. The room was surprisingly big though. It had a long, shiny and gold-decorated table with chairs aligned around it. Beside us was another large area which had the expensive and fine-looking couches with a fireplace, all surrounding a table with a vase of flowers on it. The other table had jewels embedded onto the sides of it.

Damn, this place really fancy. I forgotten about the chefs that came in earlier and was surprised when I turned to the front. Countless numbers of fancy food. I saw Natsu and Grey drooling and already munching away. I quietly took a quick glance over at Garou who was actually staring at **Ayane**. That guy... If he even dares to lay a hand on my **Ayane**, he'll be dead to me. I took a few chunks of the food and felt that I was in heaven. I controlled my hunger and ate slowly unlike Natsu and Grey who was quarelling over the last piece of chicken drumlet.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I sighed while looking at the childish actions of Natsu and Grey. They were acting just like 5 years olds quarelling over a toy. I took a few bites and turned my head up a little to see if Garou was still staring at me. Ever since I walked into the room with Lyon, he has been looking at me the whole time. I was feeling so uncomfortable that my thoughts of Lyon couldn't cool me down. Our dinner felt like it took hours as we waited patiently for Natsu and Grey to really get themselves filled like a fat hamster. I left the dining area with **Lyon** while the poor Lucy and Juvia had to drag Natsu and Grey out. We climbed the stairs to the second floor and went into our separate rooms which surprisingly all the rooms had golden plates on them with our names on it. I touched it and thought it could be a lacrima since these are th guest rooms.

I sat down on my bed which was really big. It was a Queen-sized bed with rose designs which was ivory black while the background was dark violet. The walls were mainly indigo but the edges were jet black lined with small silver diamonds. The right side of my room had transparent glass white doors. I opened it and walked outside and was able to see the Mereholt's beauty. There were flowers around the sides on the floor and on the wall. I walked back in and opened my bags. There was a large closet on the left side of my room which had sliding doors. It shined a sparkle of silver and dark magenta with a touch of black again. I opened my closet and placed all my stuff in there except my jewellery. I took and placed on top of my large wardrobe table.

It had two small vases of white roses on the sides with drawers and a mirror in the middle. It was bigger than I expected plus it needed the space, considering that the bathroom was outside the glass doors. I walked outside the glass doors again, and walked into the bathroom. It was awesome. It had a large bathtub with a fish tank on the wall. The sink had a mirror and beautiful silver decorations on it. The floor was wooden had steps. I climbed up the steps and was welcomed by another magnificent view of Mereholt. Funny thing though, the view was blocked by glass which was transparent and ironically placed near the bathtub and shower.

Whoever designed this guest room had a taste in elegance but must have been pervectic too. I walked back to my room and heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see **Lyon** standing in front me. I allowed him into my room and sat down on my bed,

"So, what did you want from me?" I asked while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Well anything I guess, plus they had this huge rectangular thing in my room. I didn't know how to use it so I came here and I could clearly see you have one too," I glanced over to the large telvision in front of my bed. Wait **Lyon** doesn't know about this? Well, I could understand ever since I came here Mereholt had an outstanding amount of advanced technology.

"It's called a television. It has channels for you to watch for your entertainment. You can learn about things about the world, buy stuff, listen to music and all sorts of other stuff. You control it by using this," I showed **Lyon** the controller while giggling at his blank face.

"Yeah, but I didn't come in here to have a lesson. I came here to have you," **Lyon** placed the controller down and pulled me closer to him, finally letting our love-deprived lips meet each other.

It got so intense that I felt that my lips were going to get swollen. We continued kissing until **Lyon** slowly pushed me down on my bed. I pulled him even closer, clashing our mouths even harder. My hands tangled in his hair while his hands were all over my body. I was already out of breath but I kept on going. We broke off for a few seconds before we played with each other's lips slowly. We moved so much in bed that we were actually at the back board of the bed. I sat up in front of **Lyon** while he leaned on the board,

"So are you gonna stay here or leave later?" I stared into his ivory yet seductive eyes.

"I'm guessing I don't really have a choice do I?" **Lyon** gave a really seductive smile while he buttoned down my checkered shirt, revealing my bust and necklace.

I kissed him again but this time, slowly to savour his lucious lips. **Lyon** takes off his shirt slowly and pulls me more closer until our chest met. I felt a warmth feeling bubbling up at area of my body that meets with **Lyon's**. Our session could go all day along if we were not to be interrupted by a banging on my room door. **Lyon** and I broke off and I told him to hide in my bathroom as I passed him his shirt. I wore my shirt again and opened up the door to find Team Natsu in front of me,

"Hi Ayane! Could we come in?" Lucy asked me as I stared at the other members. I nodded my head and allowed them in my room. Erza sat at the edge of my bed and spoke to me in her usual leader voice,

"Listen Ayane, we have a plan. If you remember what Garou said before, the Heart kingdom would attack Mereholt. So we came in here to discuss our strategy with you personally since...well, we don't really know anything about you," I listened to her words carefully as I slowly moved to my wardrobe as Grey was there, worrying that he would see the jewellery box.

"So here's the plan. You would be positioned at...," Erza continued her lecture but her words were not being processed in my mind. I glanced over to the bathroom area to see **Lyon** still waiting for a chance to sneak out. I signalled to him carefully to move out until Erza interrupted,

"Ayane, are you listening?" Erza gave a cold stare while the other Fairy Tail mages stood behind her, shaking their heads.

"Yes. I was just thinking that it would be better to talk outside while gazing at Mereholt. It is quite calming,"

"Hmm, very well. I do need to have some air," Erza fanned herself and pushed open the glass doors.

I quickly followed her so that **Lyon** would not be seen. I covered the bathroom door and continued my conversation with Erza. When she turned around and started pacing, I quickly whispered to **Lyon** but was stopped by Erza who was questioning me. When Erza finally walked in the room again, I tried to distract her but my plan was ruined when Happy pointed out,

"What's that shadow there?" Happy flew towards the bathroom and Natsu followed him. I chased them towards the bathroom to find **Lyon** not there.

I turned around to see **Lyon **jumped off the ledge. I panicked and ran to the ledge,

"**Lyon**? **Lyon**?" I called his name really softly to not attract attention.

"So I guess you understood everything?" Erza scared the fudge out of me as I turned around to see her in front of me.

"Yes I did,"

"Are you okay? You look worried and you're sweating,"

"I'm fine, just a little nervous,"

"I see. Well, we all will take our leave then. See you soon Ayane," Erza followed by her team members left and I quickly shut then locked the door. I ran towards the ledge and searched for **Lyon**. I was panicking so much that I stood on top of the ledge and was willing to jump down to search for **Lyon** until I felt something pulled me from behind,

"Hey now, you don't need to do that right now?" I looked up to see **Lyon** carrying me bridal style. I blushed really hard at that fact and stammered,

"**L-Lyon**? B-B-But h-how?"

"I jumped into a pile of snow and climbed back up by using the side of rows of ledges. And you look so red, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Please put me down so we both can go to the lantern event,"

"We can do it after our session. Speaking of putting you down," I was confused until **Lyon** placed me on his shoulders. I struggled to get out of his grip but all I managed to get was **Lyon** tightening his grip,

"Put me down! Where are you bringing me anyways?"

"To my room. We already had fun in your room anyways," I felt my face boiling as his response. Hi-his room?! What was he going to do with me? Is this a trick or something? I covered my mouth and screamed. As soon as we reached **Lyon's** room, he threw me on his bed. I winched a little in pain and looked at his room. His room was just like mine but much more manly and was in pale blue for his main color.

I stood up and was pulled back into a hug by **Lyon**. He placed his head on my shoulder and I gave him a small kiss on his cheek. His strong, muscular arms wrapped around my chest and hip,

"Hey Ayane, have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Now that you mention it you never did. I don't need to hear you say that to know,"

I turned around and placed my forehead on his while staring into his dark, sensational eyes. I remembered all those times I was with **Lyon** but before we fell in love with each other. I always thought of him to be an annoying, ignorant idiot but somehow now, he is my sweet, romantic prince charming. Before I could snap back to my senses, **Lyon** forcefully clashes my lips with his. It was the most painful yet hardest kiss that I ever had with him. Just when I thought it would not get more sexual, **Lyon** pushes me down flat on his bed and unbuttons my shirt. His fingers worked like magic.

He took his shirt off revealing his ripped and well built body. He pinned my hands down with one of his arm while he uses his other hand to caress my left leg. His lips was still tangled with mine but **Lyon **had already slid his tongue in my mouth. Passion and pleasure overcomed my body. He bit my lip, sending signals to my body. I moaned a little, also catching a glimpse of **Lyon** smirking. We stopped for awhile, to catch our breath while I hope that his sexual desires was fulfilled as I was already exhausted. **Lyon **was still on top of me, chest to chest and eye to eye. My hands were trapped, making me helpless and exposing my half-naked body to him.

I felt like I was about to be raped but this time, willingly. Once our energy was filled again, we continued our session again and again continuously. I think we stopped and continued like more than five times. By then, I was already only in my lingerie while **Lyon** was only in his boxers. I lay in bed with **Lyon** while leaning on his chest. **Lyon** placed his cheek on my head and was watching television with me. I was enjoying the warmth between our bodies until I saw a bright light outside **Lyon's** room. His room had the same glass doors as mine and I pushed through it to find the citizens of Mereholt outside their homes holding lanterns.

I wanted to question **Lyon** about it but when I turned around I found him holding two lanterns, already lighted up. I smiled and took a robe to cover myself first while **Lyon** just waited there, without caring that he was only in his underwear. I then saw Garou outside the palace holding a small piece of lacrima, which he used to speak to the entire kingdom.

"Citizens of Mereholt, today we shall light the lanterns as we always do for the first day of the every month to wish the daughter of Ayasaki wealth, luck and good fortune. As we release our lanterns, let us remember Ayasaki's last words to her citizens before the attack. "A loving heart is the truest wisdom". Release your lanterns!"

As I listened closely to every word, **Lyon** and I released our lanterns into the sky, joining the shining group of light above. I find it a little awkward though since I'm Ayasaki's daughter. I smiled softly and went back into **Lyon's** room. I took out my robe and was pulled to bed by **Lyon**. I cuddled beside him as I slowly drifted into deep sleep.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I followed **Ayane** back into my room and was satisfied with today's "session". I closed the doors leading the balcony and turned around to see **Ayane** taking off her robe, exposing her delicate pale skin along with her graceful yet tasty body. I pulled her to my bed as she finished undressing. I caressed her cheek as **Ayane **fell asleep. Although it was fun today, I still have to plan to sneak in the forbidden room mentioned by Garou on the first floor. Maybe when **Ayane** is already in deep slumber, I shall quietly sneak into the room then. I gave **Ayane** a light kiss on her forehead before drifting off as well.

I woke up in the middle of night and **Ayane** was already asleep. I quietly slip out of her tender grasp and showered then changed into my comfy clothes. I creeped out of my room and quickly went to the last room on the first floor in silence. I tried to open the door but there was a passcode needed to open it. I typed in **Ayane's** birthday. Didn't work. I tried typing in the day her kingdom was destroyed either. Didn't work either. I thought for awhile and tried keying in the day she joined Lamia Scale which was the same day she figured out about the destruction of her kingdom. It worked. That's strange. How did Garou know? Was he spying on **Ayane** this whole time?

I sneaked into the room to find a table at the furthest end. The light in there was dim which was advantageous to me. I looked through the table and found a clutter of papers all over the table in a messy order. I picked up some and read it. I knew it! Garou was a betrayer after all! I was holding a letter from Garou to the **Ayane's **aunt stating about destroying **Ayane's** kingdom. I read more of the papers and was clearly unexpected. Garou was the lover of Miyazaki and he secretly plotted against Ayasaki. I looked through the drawers and found more disturbing evidence.

Photos of **Ayane** taken while she was in Lamia Scale. When she was working on a quest. When she was simply hanging out in the guild. Or when she was talking to me. So he has been spying on **Ayane**. I looked through even more documents to finally confirm my suspicions. Garou has been spying on **Ayane** and reporting every single thing about to Miyazaki. Suddenly, I heard footsteps approaching the room. I quickly placed back everything in order and climbed out the window from the room. I conveniently fell on a pile of snow and went back to my room. **Ayane** was still sleeping soundly in my bed.

Aww...She looks so cute and adorable. I locked my room just in case anyone wants to come in and climbed back in bed with my sweet Queen. I held her hand softly in my hand and went back to sleep.

_**Well, here you go~**_

_**Ninth chapter coming soon so stay tuned~**_

_**Sayonara~~ (~._.)~**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**We could be heroes~~~**_

_**Ninth chapter here for you today~~**_

_**Enjoy~~ (~._.)~**_

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I woke up to the sunlight shining on my face. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It was already in the afternoon. Wow. Was I really that tired? Plus I went to sneak in the forbidden room. I grabbed my clothes and towel then walked to the bathroom. I couldn't find **Ayane** but I continued to bathe. Maybe she went back to her room. I changed into my normal mage clothes and walked out of the bathroom to find **Ayane** at the balcony. I approached her quietly from behind and hugged her waist,

"Well, well. Looks like you're awake now,"

"Yeah, I was just tired,"

"Then where did you go last night?"

"What are you talking about?" I quietly asked her as I try to find a lie to tell **Ayane**.

"I felt you left the bed in the middle of the night while I was sleeping. Come on, just tell me,"

"I...I couldn't sleep last night so I went out to the balcony to get some fresh air,"

"You did?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't want to leave you all vulnerable and alone right?"

I kissed her cheek and heard a knock on a door. I went back to the room and opened the door to fnd Sherry and Chelia while looking panicked.

"Lyon! You have to hurry to outside the castle! We couldn't find **Ayane** anywhere so we thought-,"

"What's going on?" **Ayane** walked into the room while wearing only a silky back-strapped top. I turned to Sherry and Chelia to find them blushing and giggling.

"Um...We will give you guys some time to prepare then but please hurry," The love pair left in the hurry while panting.

I told **Ayane** everything and we both quickly left by jumping down the balcony after she finished wearing her battle clothes. We found all our teammates looking frantic as Erza paced worriedly. Erza noticed us and,

"You guys are finally here. Garou told me that he spotted some of the Heart Kingdom's warriors approaching Mereholt. We'll all fight together. Quickly! Mount your horses!"

We all obeyed her commands and rode our horses quickly to the entrance of Mereholt. I heard footsteps coming towards us and prepared for battle. They hurried their movements and attacked us head on.

"Ice Make: Snow Dragon!" I created a dragon and it crushed my opponents. I glanced over to Ayane and saw her doing well.

"Ice Make: Crystal Blizzard!" I heard **Ayane** launching an attack which I never heard before. Her ice magic produced a three sharp-like object which also created a sphere that later turned into a large ice assault spear with smaller versions of it too in a very fast pace. Her attack killed everyone who was battling her in an instant. I stared at her amazing power and wasn't aware of our enemies attacking.

I was knocked back a little a huge armored person and I killed him using my powers. Our battle with the evil warriors lasted only a few minutes. After all of us were done, we rode back on our horses to the castle and was surprised by Garou,

"Oh I knew you mages could do it! Thank you so much! If only I could thank you all! Oh I know, you all could join our monthly ball tonight. The maids could help you make your own costumes based on your own taste. Follow me now, I will show you the way,"

We all followed Garou to the third floor where it was an open floor with maids and fabric all over the place. I followed to the men's area for clothes and spotted Garou glaring menacingly at me. I walked past him and heard him say something to me,

"You should know that there are consequences to your actions last night,"

I kept quiet and walked away and Garou walked towards **Ayane**. I swear if he was going to try and kill **Ayane** then he has to go over my dead body. I watched him carefully as he turned to me and gave me a sly smile. That old man...

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I was pulled over to the girl's area of the third floor. I scanned the area and was slightly surprised at the amount of beautiful gowns there. There were gowns with lace, diamonds and jewels. I wanted to try wear one before Garou interrupted me,

"You know you have a special line of gowns,"

"I do?" I answered him with a confused face.

"Well you are Ayasaki's daughter, and fortunately, we have some of your mother's royal gowns left. Follow me," I nodded my head slowly and followed him to a large room with two big doors,

"Here you are. Just go in and pick your favourite gown but please remember to shut the door when you enter and leave," Garou crossed his arms and left me in front of the door.

I opened the door slowly and was amazed at the wardrobe's beauty. The room was filled with colorful gowns made of different types of fabric but one caught my fullest attention. It was a gorgeous byzantium dress. It was strapless but the top was decorated with jewels in a lace-like design. The bottom was slightly silky and the waist line had a lace sash unlike the bottom which had ruffles. I took that gown and saw a pair of diamond earrings along with a luxury diamond necklace looking similar to the earrings. I also found a pair of glitter high heels which was also byzantium and a set of stunning jewel and lace gloves with a amethyst-colored masquerade mask that had a small ribbon with a jewel at the center in company with feathers behind it. It looks kinda fake but overall, everything looked so exquisite.

I took the whole set to my room and changed into it. Fortunately I remembered to shut the wardrobe door and I took out my mom's necklace and wore it as a bracelet. I also wore my mom's antique crystal blue ring and stood in front of my mirror. I looked so different. I was about to leave when the girls except Juvia entered my room,

"Wow! You looked so stunning Ayane!" Sherry's eyes turned starry and was glancing at me all over.

"If only you looked more better so you kill the crowd...I know! You should wear some make up and maybe change your hairstyle too!" Lucy quickly ran to her room and came back with a box filled her make up items.

"Ah...I don't know..." I looked down at myself and was thinking that I looked pretty enough.

"Oh come on Ayane. We will all help you with this," Erza nudged me in my arm.

"Umm...okay," The moment I agreed the girls pulled me and sat me down in front of my wardrobe.

It all took a few minutes and Erza was covering my eyes. She took her hands off and I was shocked at how I looked. My hair was in a half up and half down hairstyle with a lovely clip which had crystals on them too but it had a part which was hanging down my hair. I was wearing eyeliner and mascara with a slight pink blush and pale pink lip gloss. My eyeshadow was purple with a dash of silver and glitter alongside small wisteria gems placed on the base of my eyeshadow,

"Wow...I can't thank you guys enough,"

"See you look beautiful. I mean once in awhile, it's okay to look girly," Lucy was packing all her make up items.

"Since you're done, it's our turn. We'll see you in the grand hallway," The girls left my room as I was still staring at myself in the mirror.

I stood up and wore my mask. I walked out my room and progressed to the grand hallway. I walked down the stairs and was greeted by all of my female teammates. All of the girls were there. Wow, they sure put their make up on fast. I approached them and was pulled towards the girls,

"You are all here, please proceed to the ballroom," Garou leaded us to the ballroom and we finally met the guys.

I met **Lyon** with Grey talking to each other at a corner. Juvia was obviously was there already pleading with Grey to dance with her. She pulled Grey away leaving me the perfect chance to talk to Lyon. I walked towards him and called his name.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

"Hey Lyon," I looked up to see **Ayane** in front of me.

"Woah...," I was completely speechless at how elegant yet irresistible she looked. The accessories she was wearing matched with her gown and shoes. Her hair was appealing and her make up really complimented her piercing eyes with her long eyelashes.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" I turned to see Lucy whisper something to Ayane then leaving.

"I think you look great," I smiled at **Ayane** as I saw her trying to hide her blushing face.

I grabbed her hand and brought her to one of the dancing platform which floated after we started dancing slowly. I stared into her shimmering dark blue eyes as we moved together gently. I suddenly felt something warm on my chest and realised it was **Ayane** leaning her head on my body,

"Lyon?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"If one day, I managed to get killed by my aunt, what would you do?"

"I won't do anything because I would never let her do that," I hugged her tightly as I closed my eyes when I heard a loud explosion.

I separated from **Ayane** and saw people running out of the ballroom while screaming. The castle was under attack. I grabbed **Ayane** and jumped down the floating platform and hurried to our teammates. At that moment, sounds of glass breaking were heard as I saw dozens of men wearing red and black armor sliding down the walls. Our team got ready for battle and tried as much as we can to fight them off.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

Our whole ball was ruined by my aunt's guards. Ugh! And they had to break in when I was finally having my moment with **Lyon**. I attacked them continuously as the guards rushed more towards me. Probably because my aunt told them to kill or kidnap me. My magic was running so quickly that the guards were actually able to get some hits at me. I made a small barricade around me as I knelt down to concentrate on my ice magic. I could feel my magic circulating in my body as my magic gave off a faint aura.

Once my energy was filled up, I generated a small electric-like sphere on my hands. I looked up and my eyes turned electic blue and I slammed my hands on the ground. All my nearby enemies were attacked from below with my ice as it slowly freezes them and exploding, severely injuring them. I stood up and realized something new about my ice magic. After my special attack, I realized that my clothes were changing. My once byzantium gown was now transformed into a strapless midnight blue silky gown. It's silk corset had delicate lace designs and beaded details that decorated the edges. The smoky silver and dark lavender chiffon parts in the front of the skirt to reveal a flowery lace detail of lavender taffeta. The dress also had shoulder sleeves that would flutter in the wind and also had the same design as the top of the dress alongside the necklace and earrings too. I didn't pay attention to my enemies and created a small ice hand mirror.

I realized that the ice also constructed a Bourbon Parme tiara which were silver excuding the crystals that were navy blue in color. My hair was now in a loose wavy hairstyle which made my hair looked natural with my soft barely seen waves. My purple eyeshadow were now smokey sapphire covered with glitter. There were also gems but this time it was lined on my top eyelid. My mascara was still black but my blush and lipstick were now pale. My blue-violet hair were now more violet and I stood there in awe. My purple heels were changed into oxford blue high heels with a rose decorated with small blue and silver gems on the front and the gems covering every part of the heel excluding the bottom with the strap. After staring at myself on my hand-made mirror, I realised that the number of enemies were decreasing rapidly. One tried to tackle me but when I tried to hit him with an ice sword, I instead blasted out a ray of ice magic which pierced the guard's chest, spilling blood at the same time.

My eyes widened in shock as I stared at my hands. Did I somehow got stronger? But it's impossible. I used that attack numerous times and it never changed my outfit or made me stronger. I thought of a plan and placed y right leg out through the slit. I tried to stomp my foot and enemies fall to the ground as they were attacked from the bottom. Wow. My powers really changed. I turned around to see more enemies and I continued attacked them. When there is no more enemies, I spinned around to get a more closer look on my new outfit. I felt someone grab my shoulder and pulled me backwards,

"Ayane, your clothes, your hair and make up are different" I turned to see Lucy questioning me.

"I...I can explain," I looked at my teammates' faces and they all looked surprised.

"I attacked my enemy and suddenly my outfit changed and my powers got stronger. Here I'll demonstrate," I looked for a target and decided to attack Grey who was staring into space. I lighted up my hand and blasted a fast sphere and when it hit the wall, the wall exploded and I kinda created a large hole,

"WHOA! How did you do that?" Natsu pushed through the rest and stood in front of me. I told him I didn't know and slowly moved towards **Lyon's** side. At that moment, I saw a middle-aged woman stagger towards me,

"Princess?"

"Princess?" Erza questioned me as she gave a confused look.

"No, I think you mistaken me for someone else," I walked away from the woman and was pulled back by her,

"No, you are the princess! You have the same hair color as Queen Ayasaki and the same eyes as King Saito. You are her!"

"What is she talking about Ayane?" Erza walked towards me and was now serious.

"I-" I was interrupted by citizens of Mereholt entering the ballroom, one by one approaching me and questioning me,

"You look familiar,"

"She has the same hair as Ayasaki's baby,"

"Are you really the princess?"

"I think it's time you explain everything to your teammates Ayane," I saw Garou walking towards with a calm expression.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I tried to push people away from **Ayane**. If our teammates find out, it will over for her. I pulled **Ayane** closer to me and tried to help her get the people away from her. At that moment I saw Garou approaching us,

"I think it's time you explain everything to your teammates **Ayane**," **Ayane** stood there for awhile and released from my grasp,

"I need to be alone for a moment," **Ayane** backed away and ran upstairs. I was about to ran after her before Garou stopped me,

"I think what she said is ALONE," Garou glared at me with a fierceness in his eyes.

"I don't need to listen to a traitor like you," I replied back softly before dashing for **Ayane**. I heard the sound of her high heels nearing and I hurried my steps. I found her room door open and I found her sitting quietly on her bed,

"**Ayane**..."

"It's impossible. This has never happened to me before. And now everyone knows my secret plus it would be easier for my aunt to track me now," I sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I may know what happened though," I explained to **Ayane** about Garou being a traitor and he might have placed some sort of spell to reveal your true identity.

"He-he was traitor all along?!" Ayane stood up and blasted the balcony doors causing to break into tiny glass pieces.

"Yes, but I found out more stuff. There was a map. On it, was a red cross and it was labelled the Diamond Castle. I went through the stuff and I found a document. It was signed by your mom, stating that her royal duties were now for a woman named Arisu. I don't know who she is but there was a journal which belonged to Garou too. I read it and it says that your aunt took an amulet from your mom. When you were still dressing up for the ball, I did some research on the amulet. It was a very powerful amulet which gives the rightful user a massive amount of power. If we could somehow take the amulet back from your aunt, and maybe give to the Arisu person, we could learn how to use it and kill your aunt,"

**Ayane** stood in front of me with a thinking face,

"I know! I have an idea! Go to your room and find a pair of clothes that you no longer need. Meet me at the top of the staircase in a few minutes. Oh, and this is for cheering me up," **Ayane** kissed me on my cheek and pushed me out her room.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

"But-but I love all my clothes," Sherry kept on complaining about her important her clothes were to her as I dragged her to the top of the staircase. All of my teammates were there holding clothes while waiting for my explanation. Since they found out about my secret, they should know why I'm doing this. I explained to them everything **Lyon** said to me and told them my plan,

"Okay, so here's the plan. I want you guys to make your clothes look dirty and torn. We will disguise ourselves and pretend that we were abandoned from families. We will go into the Heart Kingdom, win our aunt's trust and take the amulet back to a woman named Arisu. Everybody got that?" Erza nodded in agreement much to my surprise while the others slowly agreed.

"What if the plan fails?" Grey asked shockingly.

"She'll think of something. Let's hurry and get this over with," Erza replied in a serious tone.

Everyone were tearing and ruining their clothes part while Sherry and Chelia were crying over their clothes. Once we were all dressed, we sneaked out of castle as it was around midnight. It took awhile for us to arrive the Heart Kingdom's gate. It looks empty and dark,

"Hmm...there's got to be a way to get their attention,"

"I know how!" Natsu charged to the gate and attacked it.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" His attack made no effect but managed to get the guards attention.

"What's is all that ruckus going on?!" I heard a woman voice. The gates opened and revealed a slender woman with short black velvet hair. She was wearing a very weird dress and alot of make up. She was also wearing a crown which stood out the most,

"And what are these things?" The woman asked while staring hard at us.

"Um..it looks like they are actually people, Queen Miyazaki," One guard answered while scanning us.

"Who are you then?" My aunt walked closer to us while the guards surrounded her.

"We...we are orphans. We were abandoned from families when we were children for being too...too strong. We grew in the forest and found out there was kingdom here. When we asked travelers, they laugh at us for being pathetic people. So we came here to you hoping you know how it's like," I tried to give my most reasonable answer.

"My dear girl, anyone who is as mistreated as you children is welcome in my castle. Someone make clothes for them, six males and six females, plus a tiny cat."

Surprisingly, my plan worked. And now I'm standing in front of a huge red mirror, looking at the dress that my aunt's people made. It was a little funky for me. I was wearing a black and grey sweetheart line strapless sweep length dress with black diamond studded high heels. My mom's necklace and ring was already hidden in my pocket of my torn clothes. I asked the assistants to create a small pocket for me at my waist and I placed the necklace and ring there.

I walked to the throne room with my teammates and saw my aunt sitting on her throne.

"You are all here. Please, settle down on your chairs," I walked towards my chair and saw little children holding the sides. I hesitated but I needed to blend in. I apologised to them and sat down slowly,

"So, do you rule by yourself?" I asked softly, trying not to cause any tension.

"Of course I do. There's too many people out there to not be trusted. When i was young, my parents thought I shouldn't be the Queen, thanks to my sister. They thought I was too mean and cold but everyone has their own ways. They saw me as the devil while they saw my sister as an angel. But I taught them a lesson. Ever since I killed my sister and my parents, I finally had the throne. Although there is still my sister's daughter but I doubt she even knows me," My aunt let out a very creepy laugh that sent shivers down my spine.

I bit my lip and looked up to see my teammates worried,

"Well it is during the middle of the night. Honestly I would have killed you all but you children seemed truthful enough. Proceed to the second tower, it is east of the grand hallway, you would find your rooms. I don't even know any of your names yet but perhaps I could know the name of your leader?"

I glanced over to Erza who was being hesitant. I thought of a name and answered my aunt,

"That would be me. My name is Kaoruko,"

"Very well Kaoruko. I would be pleased to make further business with you. Hurry to your rooms now. My eyes are getting rather tired."

"Yes your majesty,"

"Please, call me Miyazaki," I nodded my head and curtseyed. I hurried to the second tower and locked myself in my room. I couldn't believe what just happened today. I always thought my aunt was a heartless person but she does have a soft side too. No matter, I shall still look for the amulet. It has to be somewhere here. I decided to sleep off my stress for a few hours before setting my plan into action.

_**I am so sorry for the delay. I have been very busy for these few weeks. I hope you guys could forgive me. ^**_

_**I would try to release my new chapter as early as possible!**_

_**Bye~ (~._.)~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Wah~~~~**_

_**Tenth chapter sho enjoy~~ **_

_**(~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I slept for a few hours and woke up upon hearing voices. I rubbed my eyes and checked the clock. It was still very early in the morning. Perfect time to carry out my plan. I opened my wardrobe and and saw that there were already dresses. After I showered, I chose my most favourite dress out of all. I took out a short red strapless puffy dress. The top was covered with diamonds and my sash for was black along with a black and red rose on the side. I wore simple jewel accessories and silver high heels. I sneaked out of my room to find an area filled with bright light. I walked slowly towards the light and saw what looked like maids. They were wearing a red maid dress with a heart on the center and knee-high boots.

I listened closely and it turns out they were actually complaining about my aunt,

"Queen Miyazaki is such a lazy pig,"

"Plus her sense of style is totally outdated,"

"If only we were free, I would kill her,"

"Don't say that! Queen Miyazaki already said we would be free in 5 more years,"

"Like she would even do that. The furthest we would get to escape is if we were to beheaded,"

I leaned in closely and stumbled upon a vase. I caught the vase from falling but it did not prevent the maids from noticing me,

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" One maid stood up and was holding a small pocket knife in her hand.

"Yes but I can do a favor for you all," I managed to catch their attention and the maid lowered down her hand.

"What kind of favor?"

"Tell me where my aunt hidden the royal amulet. When I have it, I would defeat her and you all would be free from her,"

"Your aunt?" A bespectacled maid asked.

"You're Ayasaki's daughter aren't you?" The maid with the pocket knife before threw away her cigarette.

I nodded my head while the maids whispered among themselves. They took awhile before replying to me,

"Alright, we'll help you. But you'll need this. There is a beast guarding the amulet and if you were to tame it, it would be loyal to you. Come with me," The fierce maid threw me an old key and lead me down to the back of the castle.

There was a small hut with a wooden door. There was a hole and I peeked through it, to find a very uncommon beast in there sleeping. The maid left after she was done and I opened the door slowly. I stepped in the hut to find the floor covered with hay. The beast was still sleeping and slowly slipped through by the side. I saw a sheet and took it off, to reveal a big chest. There was a lock, but the key the maid gave me won't fit. Wait, she said tame the beast. I took a closer look and saw the beast was chained around the neck. I lifted it up slowly, only to awaken it. I fell back, as the beast roared and approached me.

The beast was abnormal. It had long fangs and had four limbs but it also had wings. I reached out my hand slowly, hoping the beast would not attack me. I closed my eyes and felt something warm on the palm of my hand. I opened them to find the beast nuzzling on my hand. I slowly crawled forward and pet it softly. I lifted up it's head and realized that the beast was not scary at all. It was afraid. It had a big scar on it's right eye and there were whip marks and it's back and left front arm. It was being tortured by my aunt. I pitied the poor beast and quickly unlock it's chain. It was wearing and I went to check it out. The collar had an identification and turned it aroung to find the beast's name,

"Tuskalate. Sounds like a boy name," Tuskalate immediately raised his head when I mentioned his name. He was also wearing gloden armor on his limbs. I took one of his paw and placed it on my lap. The armor was dusty. I blew and wiped away the dust to find my family's royal crest on it. My aunt must have not liked it. I played with Tuskalate for awhile and crawled towards the chest. I struggled to open it and was nudged on the back by Tuskalate. I moved to the side and Tuskalate clawed open the chest. I lifted up the top to find the amulet. The amulet was crystal blue and glowed in my hands.

The amulet was fortunately small and I needed to hide it. I had an idea and placed it around Tuskalate's neck,

"Take good care of yourself and the amulet okay? I'll be back," I glanced around and realized the sun was rising. I quickly left the hut and went back to my room. I cleared my dress of hay as I hurried my footsteps. I was about to reach the second floor not until I bumped into my aunt,

"Oh Kaoruko. What are you doing out here by yourself?" My aunt asked me as I tried to come up with a reason.

"I was exploring the castle, hoping not to get lost if we were to have any events,"

"My my, you do like progress. I say out of all of you children, you are my personal favourite. Just right before the male with spiky white hair. I say he is quite the hunk," I let out a nervous laugh as I clenched my fists behind my back. **Lyon** is already mine and there is no way in hell, will I allow her take him away from me.

"Sadly he is taken by you isn't he?" My aunt asked me to my surprise.

"How did you-"

"Oh please, I saw the way he looked at you. The eyes of lust and desire yet filled with gentle care and love. How old are you anyways darling?" My aunt asked as she lighted a cigarette.

"I'm 18 years old, and so is **Lyon**. Which is the guy you were talking about," I lied to her hoping she would buy it.

"You awfully young. I thought you looked familiar when I first saw you but it's just my mind. I know the lady's name too anyways. I spied on her ever since she was a toddler. Hurry back to your room and get ready for breakfast," My aunt walked off and I ran back to my room. The maids were gone but my teammates were all there and first person to approach me was obviously **Lyon**,

"There you are! Where the heck did you go? And your dress is all messed up-"

"I'm fine. It was a long story but I know where amulet is. Just relax, and this is for worrying about me," I gave **Lyon** a short kiss on his sweet lips before approaching our team.

"You and Lyon done with your make out session?" Grey asked me while fiddling with a small flower from the vase.

"Very funny. Anyways, I know where the amulet and it's only a matter of time we leave this place. Now just remember-" I was interrupted by a group of guards running towards us and holding our hands to the back,

"You children, are all to beheaded for trying to steal the royal amulet. There is no use fighting because one of our knights saw you," An old man who turned out to be Garou walked into the room. He placed his hand on his face to reveal a middle-aged swordsman holding a mask. That traitor. I looked over to **Lyon** who was signalling to me. I nodded my head and took action. I attacked the guard who was holding and threw him at the rest.

"Run!" Erza yelled out and lead the way down.

"Wait! Follow me! We still need the amulet!" I turned and took over and reached outside the castle. We didn't reached on time as a large number of guards surrounded us quickly. We all started fighting but the number of guards kept increasing as they easily captured us. Garou came out of the castle slowly with my aunt holding his hand,

"That's Ayane, your sister's daughter," Garou pointed towards my direction.

"So, you all thought you could fool me? What a terrible mistake. Execute all of them. Starting with sweet little Ayane," The guards tried to bring me towards my aunt as I tried as much as I can to fight back.

"Tuskalate, please. I need your help. Please Tuskalate, help me," I murmured in my breath and the wooden door of the hut was quickly broken down as Tuskalate barged out and attacked the guards. My teammates and I were able to fight again and we all blasted our enemies. Natsu obviously had fun as he attacked continuously.

"Ice Make: Sphere!" I summoned a giant sphere which pierced my enemies. The number of enemies managed to decrease rapidly, as Tuskalate lifted me up on it's back,

"So Tuskalate, do you have any friends here that can help?" I asked him softly in his ear. At that moment, Tuskalate let out a fearful and loud roar followed by the sounds of faint roars before noisy footsteps. The back gate which was once strongly standing was now broken down by the same type of beast as Tuskalate but a little smaller,

"Guys, mount on the beasts. They won't harm you," My teammates mounted quickly as I lead the way out of the castle. I checked my pocket for my mom's necklace and ring and its still there. I heaved a sigh of relief as we stopped at the middle of the forest,

"Where are we going Ayane? Hurry before they catch us," Erza shouted at me as she progressed her beast beside mine.

"Hmm..." I whispered softly into Tuskalate's ear,

"Do you know where the Diamond Castle is at, boy?" Tuskalate nodded his head.

"Then, let's ride!" Tuskalate leaded the way as my teammates followed. His pace gets even faster as we started reaching a cliff. I hanged on tight to Tuskalate as when he and other beasts jumped off the cliff. Screams from my teammates were heard as the beasts opened up their beauteous wings. We flew back up into the sky before hitting ground as we soared in the air. This was the most awesome moment ever. I let go of my arms in the air, letting the winds blow my hair. I smile broadly as I looked behind at my teammates who were having fun except Natsu who was having a little problem with his vomiting.

The sky was still covered with clouds until a few minutes later a view appeared. It looked like Mereholt but it was deserted. No sounds were heard and no presence of citizens anywhere,

"I wondered where everyone went..." I started getting worried as **Lyon** flew at the same pace as me. I looked up to **Lyon** and knew that he knew what I was thinking about. His soft eyes made contact with mine as I tried to lean on his shoulder, forgetting that we were still in air. I nearly fell off if not for **Lyon** catching me. I blushed in embarassment as **Lyon** laughed softly at me. I heard Tuskalate let out a soft roar and we proceeded flying downwards to a large kingdom. Unlike Mereholt, the kingdom was bigger and more shinier. It looked like the kingdom was really made out of diamounds and crystal. That was when I saw something shocking. I saw the nine gems. Wait the Crystal of Life and the other eight crystals are here?!

I gave **Lyon** a confused face as Tuskalate and the other beasts landed on the ground. The kingdom was completely white in color and there was a huge water fountain in front of us. I hugged Tuskalate with one hand and walked slowly up the stairs. I opened a huge door with beautiful designs and proceeded inside. A woman with long white hair and a black white dress stood up from her throne which could be the ruler. There were a line of women and men standing at both our left and right. I carefully progressed to towards the ruler,

"And who are you humble children?" The ruler asked me as I hugged Tuskalate even tighter.

"Um...We are mages, and my name is Ayane Yukimoto," An echo of gasps and murmurs spread as I told the ruler my name. Lyon stood closer beside me as I saw him gave a serious look,

"Oh my. I never expected this day to come so soon. Please children, no need to worry. You all can rest and have something to eat. The ladies would show you as I would speak to you privately Ayane," The ruler clapped her hands and all the ladies wearing white in the room lead my teammates somewhere else. The ruler stuck her hand out as I grabbed it and she lead me to a room which looked like could be hers,

"You haven't told me your name yet," I asked the ruler as I was feeling umcomfortable alone with her.

"My apologies. My name is Arisu Sayuri,"

"Arisu? Then you must be her. My teammates and I have the royal amulet of my family and-,"

"Wait, you have the amulet? This is really unexpected,' Arisu paced back and forth in the room as she fiddle with her fingers.

"If you have the amulet, then Miyazaki Yukimoto should have known,"

"I don't get it. What's wrong?" I was getting confused with every word Arisu said.

"If I'm not wrong, Miyazaki will declare war against my kingdom. Ever since, your mother died, I took over and build a kingdom for her will. The so called Mereholt you all went to, was a fake kingdom as I assumed you all know who Garou really is. The people you saw were holograms and the clothes you all wore would secretly take down your DNA. The real nine gems is with us and since you have the amulet, we are at a great advantage,"

"So we will all fight my aunt?"

"Not exactly. Your aunt doesn't really like to fight her own battles. Plus I was born without any powers. We both couldn't fight so we have our knights fight for us. I feel ashamed but I have no other choice. You are strong along with your teammates, we will defeat your aunt and you will finally rule as Queen," Arisu held both of my hands and squeezed it tightly,

"You are our only hope left Ayane. Learn how to use the amulet and it will grant you great power," Arisu paused for a second,

"You must be tired. Rest for today and we will discuss further tomorrow. And your clothes are dirty. Let me get you a new one, shall we?"

I walked down the hallway in my new dress yet again. The dress was a diamond white organza and strapless with a sweetheart neckline that is also sleeveless. The belt has a lacy design although it was made out of diamonds while the bottom had a train which was lumpy but the front was short. My hair was just let down and I wasn't wearing any make-up. I was also wearing my mom's necklace and ring which really didn't go well with my dress until I found out it could change color to fit my clothes. My shoes were made out of crystal and were silver in color alongside the floral design on the back of the heel.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and found almost all my teammates swallowing every piece of food they could find. I proceeded to a corner to where **Lyon** sitting silently while looking out a window,

"You not hungry?" I asked **Lyon** as he was the only one not eating.

"Hungry for you if that counts," **Lyon **pulled onto his lap and hugged me tightly.

"You're wearing another dress again? Well, at least you look hot in it," I blushed as I felt his hot breath on my ear. I felt his gentle strokes on the peak of my shoulder as he leaned to let me taste his lips again. This time our kiss was slow and savouring as we broke off after awhile and nuzzled on his neck. That was when a woman walked towards with a variety of plates,

"Here you go. I know you lovers didn't ordered anything but I couldn't stand seeing you two not eating anything. Here you go," The woman placed a plate with heart-shaped cookies, a cookies & cream milkshake with two straws, red velvet cupckaes and other treats and desserts. I thanked the woman and was kinda shocked at the kindness of the citizens here.

I spent the rest of my time eating and feeding **Lyon** the food who would give me the soft puppy eye look, which would prompt me to give him more. The ladies then showed us to our rooms. My room was completely white and black with alot of diamonds too. Plus I managed to spent some time with Lyon in my bed. In the end of day, I was surrounded by his embrace as I slowly fell to sleep.

I woke up upon hearing murmurs. I turned around and **Lyon** was still knocked out. He looked so vulnerable but strong at the same time. I slipped out of his hands and opened my closet slowly. I wasn't wearing anything but my lingerie at that time. I wore a silver lacy night dress which was a little see through but it was really early in the morning and the sun was not even up yet. My room door was closed properly revealing a small gap which made me slightly embarassed if anyone saw what Lyon and I was doing last night together.

I slipped out of my room and walked down the hallway. That's weird. I swear I heard voices a few moments before. Our rooms were on the third floor plus the castle was bigger than the one in Mereholt. I somehow ended up outside the castle and proceeded to the nine gems. I went to touch it but was electricuted a bit. I stepped away to find Tuskalate and his friends sleeping soundly. I hurriedly but softly ran towards Tuskalate. He woke up to the sounds of my heels and immediately crawled towards me,

"Hey big guy, how you doing?" I scratched his neck and lay on the floor.

"So did you take care of the amulet?" I lifted up his head to find no amulet around his neck. What? But the amulet. I didn't take it. This is bad. Really bad. I placed Tuskalate back to sleep before rushing back up the stairs. As I was going up the stairs, I saw a silhoutte. I followed the silhoutte closely to find an open room. I stood outside the door and peaked through the gap,

"Here you are, Lady Arisu. Your tea," I saw a woman in an elegant grey dress placing a tray down.

"Thank you, perhaps a little more politely,"

"Yes my lady," I quickly hid behind a nearby wall as the lady walked out of the room.

I went back to the room and saw Arisu talking to herself plus a champagne-colored gem in front of her,

"Lady Arisu?"

"Ayane? What are you doing wandering around in the middle of the morning?"

"I should be asking you that," I walked closer and saw her holding the amulet.

"Why is the amulet with you?"

"Settle down beside me, my dear," I sat down beside her and pointed towards the gem in front of her.

"This, my darling, is a special type of gem. It lets me see the future but most of the time, I could only get hints because the source of power is weak. Now with the amulet, I could have a more brief view on what is going to happen next," Arisu mumbled some words that I never heard before and the amulet and gem started glowing brightly.

Then, the gem casted some sort of fog and in the middle, there were two groups of people. The leaders were standing further ahead, one was my auntie, and one is me. A ferocious battle happened later and I was fighting to what looked like a huge dragon. The fog disappeared and I sat there in confusion. A war was going to happened? I wanted to ask Arisu about it but she beat me to it,

"My kingdom- I mean your kingdom, it's going to have a war against Miyazaki. The traditional way is usually that the leaders would not fight until the end. But I assumed you would not do it. I never seen your aunt use her powers but I wouldn't underestimate her. The dragon you saw is her ticket to victory as she would say. But with the amulet and your teammates, we have an advantage. I know it might be scary for you to go into war but I will briefly explain our plan to everyone participating in the afternoon. Now hush back into your room and get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow my dear. Have a good day. Oh, and here is your amulet," Arisu gave me the amulet and lead me back to my room.

I slept for the next few hours before I was woken to a banging on my room door. Geez, does the person behind the door have no courtesy? **Lyon** was still sleeping soundly in bed. The banging on the door is now more louder than before. I opened the door and was about to punch whoever was there until I saw Grey,

"Took you long enough. It's breakfast and Erza sent me up here to wake you up. Oh, and have you seen **Lyon**? I couldn't find him in his room so-,"

"Erm, what's going on here?" I turned around to find **Lyon** walking towards the door and realising that he was only in his boxers. I blushed in embarassment and looked down and only knew at that time, that I was only wearing my shirt and underwear. I turned back to Grey who's face was completely red and shocked,

"Wait, you-you two sl-slept together yesterday?" Grey stammered as **Lyon** grabbed me by my waist.

"Yeah, so?" **Lyon** pulled me closer towards him as I felt the warmth of his muscular body.

"Um, well. It's breakfast and you two are needed downstairs. Hurry up or Erza will kill you. I'll leave you guys to your session," Grey grabbed the door knob and closed the door before I could.

"You couldn't wait until Grey leaves?" I asked **Lyon** as I went to my closet to find a new dress.

"No. Besides I missed you,"

"I'm only a few centimeters away from you,"

"Then let me make it into zero," **Lyon** pulled me from behind and made me face him. He was really tall. I was only a few centimeters taller from his broad shoulders. I stared into his eyes and he leaned in to kiss me. Our kiss was really slow, making me lose my breath even more,

"Okay, enough kissing and go shower in your room you," I broke off and let **Lyon **out. Once he was gone, I went to the toilet and lay in bathtub full of water and soap. There was also a view of the kingdom just like in Mereholt. Hmm...that's strange. The architecture here is very similar compared to Mereholt. Is this another trick? I quickly bathed and changed into my clothes. I walked out of my room to find Lyon outside already waiting for me. I smiled and walked down to the dining area which was more larger than expected. Everyone was chowing down food but this time with more etiquette. The table was quite silent as everyone peacefully ate their food like as if we are in a five-star restaurant.

Arisu stood up and showed us to our seats. I sat with the girls as they asked me about what Grey told them about me sleeping with **Lyon** last night while **Lyon** sat down with the boys as they congratulate him doing IT. Typical. I ate slowly as Arisu stood up and used her knife to tap her wine glass softly to get all our attention,

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an extremely important announcement to make. Today out of all days, Queen Miyazaki has declared war against us," I heard gasps coming from almost everyone.

"We are to prepare to go into war today. So I humbly ask you for your help to defeat her. Once we defeat her, all her poor knights would abandoned her and join us,"

"But why would they follow us?" Chelia asked while trembling.

"All of Queen Miyazaki's knights and warriors are actually slaves my darling. They kill and follow her orders, simply because they do not want to beheaded,"

"Then who is going to rule this kingdom after we defeat her?" Erza stood and was dead serious.

"I WILL! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu shouted like an idiot.

"Aye!" Happy suddenly join the idiots' gang.

I heard Grey snorted and Natsu must have heard it to,

"What was that you stripper?!"

"What! You got a problem with that flame brain?!"

The whole dining area turned into a battlefield as Natsu and Grey fought and threw food at each other. I facepalmed and shook my head as Erza slammed the table,

"ENOUGH!" I swear I could have felt the table vibrate when she shouted.

"Be serious! We are going into war for Fiore's sake! Lady Arisu, please do answer my question. Who will rule once we defeat Queen Miyazaki and her kingdom?" I took a glance and saw Arisu have me a slight nod.

"I will," I answered unconsciously.

"Ayane?" Sherry questioned.

"Oh please. The rightful ruler should be Ayasaki's daughter. And we don't know-,"

"You are talking to Ayasaki's daughter," **Lyon** answered for me.

"What?" Grey stood up but was interrupted by Erza.

"Is this true Ayane? Are you really Queen Ayasaki's daughter?" I took breath and looked over at Lyon who simply smiled at me. His smile managed to build up my confidence somehow and I answered,

"Yes I am." After that, I explained everything to them about my childhood, my past anything I knew about my family. Everyone was silent for awhile until Arisu spoke up,

"My children, it's time to go into battle," We all simply nod as I saw **Lyon** going after Arisu. I wonder what's all that about?

_**Lyon's POV:**_

I chased after Arisu as the others went outside the castle with the knights and warriors,

"Arisu!"

"Oh, forgive me my darling I didn't see you. So, what is the problem?"

"About **Ayane **being the Queen, so you mean that after we defeat Miyazaki, **Ayane** would automatically be Queen?"

"Yes, she will,"

"Then, what about the King?"

"Well, princes from other kingdoms would have to visit her and ask for her hand and it would be up to her to decide but she already has you doesn't she? So what's the matter?"

"I want...I want to propose to **Ayane**,"

"Oh my, this is so marvellous but you could only propose to her with the royal ring. I know where it is, so please follow your teammates and I will be back with you shortly," Arisu hurried up the stairs and was giggling like a small girl.

Well that went better than expected. I went out of the castle to see everyone getting ready for battle. I found **Ayane** with Tuskalate as she was giving him some commands. I walked to my own beast who was named Chopper and went to prepare. We joined the rows of knights and warriors outside the kingdom's gate as we wait upon Arisu's arrival. She came a few moments later and gave her royal notice.

_**Ayane's POV:**_

"My fellow citizens of Barbiron, we are to go into a war with Quenn Miyazaki. However, no need to worry as I am certain that we will defeat. There are hidden guards placed all over our kingdom so I assure you, that you are well-protected. I bid you all farewell and will return not as your Queen no longer. I will return as a Lady Royal," Gasps from all over the kingdom were heard as some were already panicking.

"No need to worry. I'm not saying Queen Miyazaki would take over me. I am saying that the throne would finally be ruled by the rightful owner who is none other than Queen Ayasaki's daughter, Ms Ayane Yukimoto over here." Arisu showed me to the citizens as I heard people murmur the word Princess.

"Now, we will all take our leave. Thank you for your kind attention. Now, onward to battle!"

Arisu mounted her horse and rode out of the kingdom fast but I was still able to catch up easily with Tuskalate. I rode fiercely as Arisu lead all of us through the forest. We finally reached a very large area, just perfect for a war to occur. On the other side, I could see people in red armor approaching us. We all slowed down as Arisu and Queen Miyazaki dismounted. They stood in front of each other as I remained where I was. Let the battle begin.

_**I'm sorry if this is late but I'm still really busy -**_

_**Eleventh chapter coming soon as usual so stay tuned~**_

_**Bye bye~ (~._.)~**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hewo~~ **_

_**Sorry if this chapter took long but I fractured my left ankle which kinda caused some setbacks ^**_

_**But eleventh chapter is here so enjoy~~ (~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

Arisu stood in front of everyone along with my aunt. Everyone stopped moving and Queen Miyazaki's squire came out. He blew the horn and started announcing,

"Today, the battle for the throne is being set. Queen Miyazaki against Lady Arisu-,"

"Actually I'm not the one who will standing forth," Arisu interrupted.

"Then who is?" Queen Miyazaki asked curiously.

"I am," I walked to the front and stood beside Arisu. Tuskalate followed me and stood in a ready stance behind me.

"Then, as I said before, Queen Miyazaki against Princess Ayane. Please call forth your champions or you may fight for your own battles," The squire blew the horn again and went back to my aunt's side.

"Auntie, we don't have to do this. We can join forces and rule together," I took a step forward and tried my best to convince my aunt.

"I know what you're trying to do. You'r just like your own mother, thinking that they can control anyone they want by trying to act sweet and kind,

"Please," I stuck out my hand in front of her.

"No! It is my throne! I am the rightful ruler! Call forth Pawthorne!" A load roar was heard and a gigantic beast came forth. The beast was like the size of a dragon but was differet. It look similar to Tuskalate but it had the head of a wolf,

"Where's your champion, niece?"

"I don't need one because I will fight it," I got ready and dodged an attack from Pawthorne. Everyone moved backwards to give us some space as I launched an attack,

"Ice Make: Sphere!" I created a sphere and attacked Pawthorne. The creature fell backwards as my attack caused a great explosion. The creature swung its tail at me causing me to fall. That's when I realised something weird. Garou wasn't there. Wasn't he on Queen Miyzaki's side? I thought for a second and finally was able to process what was going on. The creature stomped the ground, creating impact but I used it to my advantage and jumped up into the air,

"Ice Make: Particle Ray!" I attacked Pawthorne at the back of its neck with a laser and saw someone fell down. It was Garou, he has been controlling Pawthorne ever since,

"It's Garou! He was helping them secretly! Attack!" At that moment, both kingdoms clashed into one another. I got distracted for awhile, which enable Pawthorne to attack me with it's magic as it opened it's mouth to release a ray of power. I was knocked far backwards and was fortunately caught by **Lyon**,

"Are you okay?" **Lyon** asked me as he try to fend off the red warriors.

"I'm fine,"

"Listen, I know this might be hard for you, but you need to defeat that Pawthorne fast. You have the amulet right?" I stared at the amulet around my neck and understood **Lyon's** words.

"I do. But please be careful." I gave **Lyon** a small kiss on his cheek,

"I love you **Lyon**,"

"I know," I smiled at him for awhile before running after Pawthorne. I created an ice sword and threw it at it's eye. The creature let out a painful howl before attacking me with it's paw again, throwing me at a wall. My body was exhausted and I stood up slowly. Pawthorn charged towards me and I dodged to the left, causing it to run into the wall and making it dizzy. I took the chance to jump up and slay it's head with an ice sword but the ice sword broke. The creature noticed what I was doing and threw me hard onto the ground as I sputtered a little blood. I couldn't hear anything and my vision was slightly blurred. Around me, I could see blood, people fighting, people dying, even my teammates were having a hard time battling against the red warriors. That was when I saw my aunt. She was standing alone in a corner, not doing anything while laughing evilly away. Staring at her made me remember all my childhood memories.

Huge fires everywhere, screams and cries were heard all over the place as people started falling down, unconscious. I looked around and couldn't recognize the place. Smoke and ashes covered the place as I saw a familiar sight. A woman in a white dress talking to an old woman who was holding a baby,

"Please, take care of my daughter. I have my every faith in you," Were the words I heard from the woman in the white dress. The old woman ran off with the baby on a horse as the woman in the white dress fell forward while coughing out blood. A woman in a red dress and a man in black armor stood behind as the man held out a sword,

"Slay her," The woman in the red dress directed to the woman on the ground. The smoke finally cleared and I could finally see their faces clearly. I looked closer and remembered clearly. The man looked like Garou, the woman standing was Miyazaki, that means the woman on the floor is...

The sword landed on the my mother's neck as I screamed after her. I opened my eyes as my vision blurred. I opened and closed my eyes continuous to clear my vision and saw a person kneeling in front of me. I heard my name being called continuously as my vision cleared. The person in front of me was **Lyon** and the battle was still being going on.

"Where are we?"

"We're safe for now. I saw you lying unconscious on the floor and brought you here. Ayane, are you-,"

"I'm fine. But we have to continue fighting," I paused for awhile and thought for a second.

"Arisu said the amulet didn't work when my aunt used it, most probably because she was using force. Hmm.." I thought of ways to maybe activate the amulet. I felt warm and looked up to see **Lyon** leaning against me.

"Whatever it is, I know you can do it," I smiled softly and felt a burning feeling on my chest. I looked down to find the amulet glowing up. Is this what activated it? Love?

I stood up and kissed **Lyon** on his lips,

"I'll be back safely! I promise!" I ran into the battle and held the glowing amulet in my hand as I whispered slowly to myself,

"Please, magical amulet. I humbly ask you for your power against my battle. I beg of you, in the name of my mother's," The amulet glowed more brighter than before until I was blinded by the light for a second. I looked down and my clothes had turned into blue and silver armor. It didn't covered my stomach as the necklace turned smaller than before.

I suddenly felt stronger as I approached Pawthorne who was battling against some white knights. I charged towards it with a big ice shield and somehow managed to knock it backwards. Wow. I really had gotten stronger. I smirked as I attacked continuously,

"Ice Make: Ice Geyser!"

"Ice Make: Blizzard!"

"Ice Make: Water Serpent"

I blasted attacks at Pawthorne to a corner. I lost my balance as Pawthorne stomped the ground once again. Pawthorne swung it's tail at me but I was one step ahaed. I grabbed it's tail and hung on to it as Pawthorne tried to get me off. Finally I let go of my grip as Pawthorne swung it's tail upwards, perfectly going as planned. I created an ice sword as I was in air,

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I shouted as sliced through the creature's neck. It's head fell to the ground and I held to it's body as it tumbled to the ground. I stood on the body and panted. Everyone had stopped fighting and was staring at me.

"How dare you kill my beast?! Kill her!" My aunt commanded but no one moved.

"Why are none of you following my demands? Do you all want to be killed?!" Queen Miyazaki shouted at her warriors.

"No, we don't. But we are finally free from you," A red warrior bravely stood up to my aunt and dropped his weapon to the floor. As if on cue, all of the white and red kinghts and warriors dropped all their weapons to the floor. I got down from Pawthorne's body and joined my teammates. I saw **Lyon** sneaked behind my aunt and grabbed the crown. Garou tried to attack him but **Lyon **was quicker. **Lyon** threw a small ice dagger at Garou's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards,

"Take fast," **Lyon** threw the crown at me and I caught it. I examined the crown and stared at it. I suddenly felt warm hands on mine and saw Arisu. Arisu took the crown and slowly place it on my head. I closed my eyes as I embraced the moment and felt the crown's magical aura. I opened my eyes to see magical sparkles surrounding everyone except my aunt and Garou.

The sparkles circled around them as they changed the armor and every piece of clothing they wear wearing. The knights and warriors were wearing shiny silver and blue armor. The females are wearing beautiful dresses of mainly blue. The males were wearing fancy suits of similar colour as the armor. My armor was now changed into a beautiful purple dress. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. The top had jewels in a lacy design and a surplice bodice. The crown was silver and had purple diamonds on it. I walked towards my aunt and stood in front of her boldly,

"Miyazaki Yukimoto, your crimes and violations upon both kingdoms are concluded to be sentenced to death. However, I would not allow it." I paused for the second as I saw some people gasped when I said I wouldn't let her be killed.

"Therefore, you are to be sent to the deepest and most furthest of all dungeon. You are to be locked up and no one is to ever treat you with love or kindness. You will never receive any devotion ever again for what have you done to the lives of innocent people you have destroyed," Yet, as much as I hate my aunt, it breaks my heart to say those words to her.

"Furthermore, you Garou, are to join her in the dungeon. You will both receive the same type of treatment for as long as you both shall live," The warriors chained up my aunt and Garou as they dragged them away, leaving screams of anger along the way. After they left, everyone cheered loudly as victory was bestowed upon us. I smiled at the sounds of joy and was suddenly kissed on the lips by **Lyon**,

"You did it," **Lyon** smiled at me as he grabbed my hands.

"No, we all did it," I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Lyon closed the gap and kissed me forcefully. The last time he kissed me this hard and long was last night yet it felt like I never kissed him in years. I was finally able to catch my breath when we were interrupted by Arisu,

"So, Ayane what do you want to do now?" I thought for awhile and came up with a solution. I whispered into Arisu's ear about my idea and she nodded in agreement.

Arisu then clapped her hands, which caught everyone's attention,

"Thank you for attention, as on the Queen's orders, from now on both the white kingdom and the red kingdom would merge and make one huge kingdom named the Crystal Kingdom. As from Queen Ayane's words, your majesty," Arisu bowed down in front and everyone followed her. I curtseyed slowly and asked everyone to stand up. I told them every detail of my plan, from design & architecture, the castle, the movements of the nine gems, every detail distinctively.

_*** One week later***_

Everything managed to go as planned. Both kingdoms were happy together, the nine gems were safely guarded and no sign of threat or hatred was spotted. I stood on the top of the stairs leading to the ballroom. Members from different guilds are here. Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth and even Blue Pegasus. All the guild members were happily chatting away while either drinking, dancing or eating.

I leaned on the rail and smiled widely. I was really satisfied about the amount of progress I made since that now I'm a Queen. I was wearing another violet purple ball gown. It was strapless and sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline. The dress also had beautiful crystal blue diamond floral design on the neckline and right above the waist. The bottom has the same floral design along with ruffles. My heels were glittery and was made of crystal. The straps were all the way to my knee and I was wearing my mom's necklace. I place the ring back in the jewellery as I was afraid I would lose it.

I was staring into space and pulled back by someone. I smiled to myself as I recognized the warmth I felt around my waist. I turned around to find **Lyon** hugging me while smirking,

"You don't wanna eat?" **Lyon** asked while giving me his usual cute smile.

"Nah, you go ahead,"

"Okay, but don't go into your room," **Lyon** whispered into my ear and left me standing alone. Don't go into my room? What does he mean? I walked softly into the hallway that led me to a big white door. My new room was really big. I even had a king size bed that measured 72 x 84 inches. I opened the door slowly and walked in. I blushed like crazy when I saw what was on my bed. The words " You complete me" was on my bed shaped by the petals of roses. I was blanked for a second and was slightly jumped by **Lyon**,

"Surprise," He closed and locked the door as he entered the room.

"Wha-what is-,"

"It's the first step in my plan,"

"P-Plan? Plan for what?" I blushed even more as he stood really close me.

"Well..." That was when **Lyon** knelt down on his right knee and held up my left hand.

"Ayane, I know we've only been in love with each other for a couple of weeks but it's in the deepest part of my heart, when I ask you this question," My face grew even redder and my heart was beating wildly. I-Is **Lyon** pro-proposing to me?

"Will you marry me?" I froze for a second. He is proposing to me! My heart felt like it was shot by continuous numbers of cupid's arrows. This was the greatest moment of my life!

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Oh Fiore's sake, yes!" I hugged **Lyon** tightly as he stood up. He placed the ring around my finger and I screamed inside.

"By the way, this is only step two in my plan," **Lyon **whispered seductively into my ear.

"S-step two?"

"Yup, and the final step is to make you love me even more," My face was now completely red as **Lyon** whispered in his deep, soothing voice. I raised my head up and saw **Lyon** smirking. Wh-what was he going to d-do with me? My heart continued beating vigorously as **Lyon** grabbed my wrists tightly and pinned me on my bed. The impact on the bed caused the rose petals to scatter all over the place. **Lyon** kissed me hard on lips as I let myself get devoured by him. I felt his touch all over my body as he loosens the string of my gown. I kicked off my shoes which surprisingly didn't break as it falls to the ground. I felt **Lyon** slowly slipping off my gown, leaving me looked more vulnerable in my lingerie. Our kiss lasted for a long time as we broke off and I panted heavily for breath.

**Lyon** had already removed his shirt and had continued to kiss me down my neck. I sucked in some breath as he travelled back up to my ear and nibbled on it. I couldn't control myself and let out a small moan as I heard **Lyon** snickered at my reaction. He kissed me again but this time ten times harder than before. He grabbed my wrists really tightly as he pressed me down on the bed. I felt the warmth of his chest on mine, sending vibes all over my body. I wouldn't be surprised if the bed breaks due to the amount of force **Lyon** was using on me. Not to mention, I was wearing lacy lingerie. I felt something on my back and it took me a moment to realise that **Lyon** had unhooked my bra.

I widened my eyes and broke up from the kiss. I slipped out of **Lyon's** grasp and covered my chest. Wha-what does he think he-he's doing?! I blushed in embarassment as **Lyon** whispered seductively in my ear,

"Why don't we just go all the way tonight?" He whispered in a deep, sexy voice as I become more hesitant. Maybe we should go all the way tonight...

_*** A few hours later***_

I woke up and rubbed my eyes slowly. My whole body was sore and exhausted from last night. I rose up and realised that I was completely naked under the blanket. Wait a second. I was naked?! How far did **Lyon** and I go last night? **Lyon **was already sleeping and I'm the one who wakes up first as usual. I grabbed the blanket and wrapped myself around it. Luckily there were two on the bed. I opened the curtains and realised it was already morning. How long did **Lyon** and I took last night? I looked at my surroundings and almost everything is messed up. Stuff knocked down from the side table and clothes strewn all over the floor. I blushed at the thought of it and heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Grey and Lucy in front of me,

"Hey, we just came here to check on you because we didn't see you last night. Did something happen?" Lucy asked as I try to cover the door so they would not see what had reall happened last night.

"No, nothing really happen. I was just tired, that's all,"

"Oh ok. Arisu said that breakfast would be ready in an hour so get ready, and I assume you know where **Lyon** is?" Grey gave me suspicious as I try to respond.

"**L-Lyon **i-is," I stammered as I try to think of a lie to tell Grey and Lucy.

"I'm here. So, what's up?" I turned around to see **Lyon** only in his boxers and leaning against the door. Wait. He is only in his boxers?! I turned back to Grey and Lucy who were giving me curious looks.

"This...this is not what it looks like," I was panicking, afraid that Grey and Lucy would tell the others. Before I could explain, **Lyon** covered my mouth and pulled me backwards,

"Sorry but now, it's my time to have Ayane to myself," **Lyon** kicked the door shut and locked it. I was released from him and I threw a book at his face,

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For embarassing me in front of other people!"

"Embarassing you?" **Lyon** walked towards me and lifted up my chin.

"I don't recall you being embarass last night though. All I heard from you was the reactions to pleasure," I blushed crazily at his response. Wh-what was going on his mind?! How did he become so pervertic?! Just as I was about to throw another book at his face, **Lyon** gave me a small kiss on my lips,

"Now that we are soon-to-be husband and wife, I thought it was good idea to start practicing like one," I totally forgotten that I accepted his proposal. But how were we going to break it to our teammates? Would they accept? Would they decline? **Lyon **suddenly patted me on my head,

"Don't worry. I'll take care of our teammates knowing about our marriage," **Lyon** said it, like as if he could read my mind. I smiled and jumped on **Lyon**,

"Dannasama~" I called **Lyon** husband as I tried to catch my balance.

"O-oi! Be careful-wah!"I fell on top of Lyon as I felt the warm feeling on my chest come back again. I kissed him slowly on his lips and he switched our positions, making me uke again. **Lyon** kissed me back passionately as he pins me down on the floor.

_***Thirty minutes later***_

I quickly showered and put on another royal dress. I quickly wore my crown and everything I need to put on to look like a Queen. After Grey and Lucy, **Lyon** and I kinda had another one of our "sessions" again. Lyon was still showering as I shouted at him I would go down first. I hurriedly ran towards the kitchen to find Arisu and some maids cooking food,

"I-I'm so-rry for-for being late," I grasped despearately for breath as I walked slowly towards to Arisu.

"Not to worry, at least you remember you had to help with the cooking," Arisu showed me the recipes and I started preparing. I cut and minced the ingredients as help cook three of the dishes. It turns out I took shorter time than expected as the ladies asked me continuously how I was able to cook such delicious under short time. I decided to at least to give them some tips so that they would not feel pressured. We all took exactly 30 mins which perfectly suited for breakfast time. I helped placed the dishes on the table as my teammates rushed down to the dining area, mostly Natsu and Grey. I stood and smiled softly at their stupidity as Arisu lifted up my left hand,

"I guess you have a King now," Arisu pointed at the diamond ring I was wearing.

"O-oh, y-yes," I stuttered as I discussed with her about the wedding.

Everyone sat down on their chairs as I sat on the most biggest and antique chair. The moment I sat down, everyone was hungrily stuffing food into their mouths. I shook my head. **Lyon** was eating calmly as usual while giving smirks at you. Alright, I can do this. I will just tell my teammates that I will marry **Lyon** and then everything would be fine. I tapped my wine glass with a knife to catch everyone' attention,

"Um, good morning, everyone. I hope you all are doing well lately. I have an really important announcement to make," I fiddled with my fingers as I was getting anxious.

"Ah-ah...I-I..." I stammeredfor awhile as I couldn't get the words right.

"For Fiore's sake, just spit it out," Grey said as I saw some guards quickly stood near him while he gave a uneasy look.

"I'm getting married to **Lyon**!" I stood up and shouted as I breathed heavily. My teammates stared at me for awhile until they stood up and either questioned me or **Lyon** about it. The questioning took a long time before everyone continued eating but more politely,

"So Ayane, when are you two having the wedding?"

"Next week," **Lyon** finally said something openly.

"Next week?! But that's just a short time! We must find the perfect wedding dress! Someone call the clothes designer of this castle! We have to plan for you make-up, hair and the after-party too! We have to hurry! Quick!" Lucy stood and dragged me off with all the girls except Juvia who was distracted by Grey.

"W-wait a sec! I-I," I took a glance at **Lyon** who gave me a warm smile. I smiled back and decided to follow the girls for whatever they have in plan. It's time to prepare for the wedding!

_**Hola~~**_

_**Twelveth chapter coming soon so stay tuned~**_

_**And thank you to all the people who followed or favourited me or my story! I really appreciated it :D**_

_**Byesh~ (~._.)~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wah!**_

_**Twelveth chapter for you guys and don't worry I'll start another story ^^**_

_**So let's go! (~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

The girls brought me to the third floor as a line of ladies carrying different materials followed us. The ladies were holding measuring tapes, rulers, scissors, needle kit and lots and lots of rolls of fabric. We stopped at a huge open area where we all would usually make alterations on our clothes or make new ones. The girls sat me down on a couch as they grabbed some papers, most probably to sketch out my wedding dress,

"So Ayane, where's your wedding?"

"Well **Lyon** and I were going to do it the royal way. It will be held at the front of this castle and all my people would attend,"

"Since you're the bride, we have to make bridemaids dresses too," Lucy pondered away as Sherry and Chelia stood up.

"Don't worry! Chelia and I would settle the bridemaids dresses! You guys continue first!" They run with some of the designing ladies before to another open area so as not to disturb us.

"Then, what type of wedding dress do you want Ayane?" Erza asked as me as she stares at me with a rather scary face.

"Well, I want a strapless and sleeveless dress. I also want the dress to look sexy to show off my figure but I also want it to be elegant too. Something like a 'wow' factor added and of course I want a train at the back," I tried as hard as I can to explain as Erza and Lucy sketch down their ideas.

"Great! Erza and I will discuss our creations with the ladies! So wait awhile, okay?" I nodded my head as sat still. What I thought that I would waiting for them in minutes turned into hourse that I fell asleep. I was shaken hard when I woke up by Lucy who was smiling like a chesire cat.

"Ayane! We came up with the perfect wedding dress! We also got some help from Lady Arisu's personal maid, Aya," I stood up and greeted Aya as I remembered at the time I met her when she delivered food to Arisu.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I heard of your request for your wedding dress and went to combine some of my ideas as well. Your dress would be strapless and sleeveless and your neckline would be a deep sweetheart neckline that ends near the bottom of your bust to give you the sexy look you wanted. The corset would be beaded with beautiful diamonds and your waistline would have a diamond belt to touch it up. In overall, your wedding dress would be a ball gown wedding dress, so the fabric of your skirt would be organza. Plus, since you are the Queen, the train would be cathedral and your dress would be floor length and it would be white of course. In addition, your veil would also be cathedral-length," I listened carefully and looked at the drawing. It was really beautiful.

"Oh and the shoes you would be wearing would be a shimmer silver crystal bows platform high heels. Your mother's necklace would obviously but the ring you'll be wearing would be worn when your husband wears it for you. I assume the hairstyle and make up is settled?"

"Oh yes, we decided to go to a really popular salon in Fiore. Lucy and I never got the chance cause it was always full, but their make-up skills are beyond standards. We thought we could bring you today so that they would come over to the kingdom to do your make-up and hair before your wedding starts," Erza answered as I pondered for awhile. Hmm...I have no royal duties today so it was a perfect chance. Might as well go.

"Girls! Chelia and I created the perfect bridemaids designs ever!" Sherry ran towards us while Chelia was panting for breath.

"We decided that for our bridesmaids dresses that we would keep it simple. It would an aubergine strapless sweetheart neckline dress with an A-line sillhoutte and the fabric would be taffeta. So that would be four of us, oh and plus one more for Juvia," I looked at all of their designs and was quite impressed and touched. To think the girls would give their all for my wedding day.

"That's awesome! You guys are the best! Let's go to the salon you guys were talking about then! Oh, but let's bring Juvia along too and plus we all need to change," My dress had dust on it and the girls' dresses had markings and dirt, probably from all the drawing and measuring.

I quickly went to my room and threw on a classy sheath column one shoulder floor-length chiffon white evening dress. I wore my gliterring sliver high heels along with my crystal tiara and proceeded to the grand hallway where everyone was there,

"Ayane, we're all here. The guys are gonna go out to buy a suit for Lyon. And Juvia is with us now," Lucy pulled Juvia who was trying to go towards Grey.

"Splendid. Well Juvia, you are to follow us to a salon and do your bridesmaids' make-up too. Besides, you do want to impress Grey on my wedding right?" I gave her a sly smile and Juvia slowly nods and said she would do anything for Grey. If jumping off a cliff counts too, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Well, we're off then. Oh and, about the maid-of-honor, I decided that Erza would be,"

"I am? Oh, thank you thank you so much!" Erza grabbed my hand so tightly and shook my hand so hard that I felt dizzy after that.

"We'll cool Erza down first, besides, I think a little someone wants to talk to you," Sherry pointed towards **Lyon** who was directing to a private area. I left the girls and followed who looked more relaxed than before surprisingly.

"Look at you, dressing all sexy like that," Lyon told me as he showed me the slit I had on my dress.

"Oh please, I was born sexy and I'm getting married to a sexy guy," I wrapped my arms around **Lyon** and he kissed me slowly yet satisfying.

"Hey, let's save the romance for your honeymoon," Grey interrupted us and **Lyon** gave him an irratated look.

"Well, you guys have to look for the perfect suit right? I'm going to a salon with girls okay, and don't do anything stupid," I gave **Lyon** a light kiss on his lips before leaving the castle with girls. I stopped outside to stare at a big white carriage with four beautiful white horses at the front. It turns out Tuskalate was the only beast left as his friends were taken by knights for hunting. The girs each mounted their own white horse as Tuskalate was being rode by the head knight-in-charge. I entered the carriage as the head knight got ready with Tuskalate. We soon rode off and I sat there looking outside. Ever since I was Queen, the environment changed. The distance between the my kingdom and Fiore was now quite close since I built the kingdom over my old destroyed kingdom.

It took awhile as I realised that we had taken a shortcut towards Fiore. We arrived in front of a large colourful building called 'Diva's Style'. What a name that the salon had. As soon as we stopped, gasps and murmurs were heard everyone and I saw some young adults rushed out of the salon, most probably workers as I could see that they were wearing shirts with the name of salon on it.

"Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale? What are you guys doing?" Sting asked as I saw some Sabertooth members gathered around us as well.

"We're escorting a Queen," I heard Lucy reply and remembered that I didn't managed to greet anybody as I was busy with **Lyon** at that time. Lucy opened the door and I stepped out slowly. The knights that were with us immediately surrounded me but was at a suitable distance away from me. I took a glance and I saw so many people around me.

"That's Queen Ayane," I heard the citizens quoted that continuously in whispers.

"She sure is a beautiful Queen," I heard Sting said that as Lucy glared menacingly at him. Wait, I thought she liked Natsu. Well, who knows?

I approached the salon workers as some guards went to park the carriage and horses somewhere. The girls followed me and I stood in front of the workers and talked to them in my most Queen-like voice,

"Greetings ladies,"

"A-ah, greetings your highness," The workers bowed down as some of them tremble a little.

"No need to be afraid, I came here as I have a request. You see, my wedding would take place next week and I need a hairstyle and perfect make-up for myself and my bridesmaids. My lovely bridesmaids told me your salon was the best and I hoped that you ladies may come over to my castle to do the necessary before my wedding occurs. Of course, I would pay you for your services. So, what is your answer my dear children?"

"Of course we will help you. Please proceed in the salon. You all would be appointed with your own worker. This way, your highness," Some of the ladies squealed as they giggled. They sure are one of the kindest of souls i have ever met.

"Why thank you," I followed the ladies in the salon and was given the V.I.P chair. The chair was larger and looked like the most comfy out of rest of the chairs. A woman with brunette hair which was tied up into a ponytail with some fringe hanging out was appointed as my stylist,

"So, your highness, what does your wedding dress and bridesmaids' dresses look like?"

"Oh, Lucy, Sherry?" Lucy and Sherry stood up and showed the design of our dresses to the workers as they quietly gathered at an area. I was scanning the area and saw Juvia who was trembling a bit,

"Hey, what's the matter? Are you nervous that you won't look pretty enough for Grey?"

"Something like that," Juvia replied while looking down.

"Hey, you are already one of the preetiest girls I have ever met. Besides, after the wedding we will have a dance during the after-party. How about you ask Grey to dance with you? Have you even approached him before?" I gave Juvia a sarcastic look as she looked up and suddenly gave a very big yet creepy smile.

"Oh thank you Ayane! I had never thought of that! I would definitely try it!" I smiled a little bit and thought to myself. Did she really never thought of that?

"Okay! We have planned the make-up and hairystyle. And we will start now!" The workers immediately took out a bunch of stuff and was suddenly so serious. My stylist took her time and when she was finished, she told me to look in the mirror,

"Oh wow," It was the only thing I could only say. I was wearing a black and grey eyeshadow as my base. It was then top off by a silver eyeshadow with glitter on it which really made my eyes pop. There was also silver tiny crystals placed around my eyes. I was wearing eyeliner which the stylist created a not too long and not too short wing at the side alongside mascara on my already long eyelashes. I was wearing a really light pink blush which blended with my skin tone. My lipstick was nude and was topped off with a hint of lip gloss.

My hair was curled a little and was in a half up and half down hairstyle plus my fringe was hanging out. My tiara was placed at the line of my scalp behind my fringe. I loved the look so much that I was speechless,

"You don't like it?" My stylist asked me as I could tell that she was worried that I did not like my make-up and hair.

"I love it," The stylist immediately smiled at my response as I turned around to see my teammates' make-up and hair. They were wearing dark purple smokey eyeshadow with a hint of glitter. Their blush and lipstick was the same as mine and their hairstyle was slightly curled like mine but their hair was tied into a low side ponytail along with a purple rose pin on the side,

"We all love our looks! So Ayane, is it official that they are our personal stylists for your wedding?" Sherry asked me as I looked at the stylists' faces. They were all nervous.

"It is official," The stylists squealed and hugged each other like as if they just won a race. I gave them jewel and officially set for them to come to my castle early on my wedding day. I walked out the salon and decided we all should have lunch. We went to a restaurant and everyone was treating me like as if I am a really important person. And I mean a really important person. The restaurant manager was making sure that my food always come first and that the waiters and waitresses would quickly attend to me before the rest customers. Talk about royalty.

As soon as we left the restaurant, people started surrounding us once again but this time, there were more males. Some even offered me bouquet of flowers. I decided to hurry back home so that **Lyon** would not be suspicious or something. It was already night time which means the guards protecting the castle must have increased too. I got off my carriage and was surprisingly tired. From the wedding dress, to the make-up, to the hair. Ugh. But **Lyon** did help me with the after-party plans. I waved goodnight to the girls and went back to my room. **Lyon** was sleeping on my bed and I quickly changed. I was so lazy that I decided that I'm just gonna sleep in my lingerie.

I slipped onto my bed and closed my eyes to sleep but heard Lyon spoke up,

"You tired?" **Lyon** turned around to face me.

"Yup, even though I didn't expect wedding planning to be this hard," I responded and continued to stare into his smoky eyes.

"Hey, no need to be stressed out. Once all of this is over, it would be the most happiest moment of your life," I felt **Lyon's** warm hand on my face, caressing my cheek.

"Well, okay. Now, go to sleep. And no dirty tricks this time," I gave **Lyon** a small kiss on his cheek and turned around, my back facing him. I closed my eyes, and could feel Lyon hugging while pulling closer towards his body. The warmth of his muscular body and his sweet words immediately comforted me. I smiled to myself and soon drifted off to sleep.

_***a day before the wedding***_

Everything was going smoothly. My wedding dress was already made and stunning. **Lyon** already had his suit. I decided to invite the stylists a day earlier to get them ready and also invited them to attend my wedding. The menu on the food and beverages were all set and so are the desserts. The cupcakes, the truffles, the wedding cake. Wait. The wedding cake? The wedding cake! I must have forgotten all about it. Oh no, this is bad. Really bad. My wedding is tomorrow. Plus, the cake would definitely take more than a day.

I rushed to the kitchen and opened the door to tell the chefs about the news until I saw a huge cake inside. I walked up to the chefs and they were placing the decorations on it. The cake was an 8-tiered masterpiece. The icing was beautiful and the cake was obviously huge. At the center tier, I could see the words King and Queen written there. The chefs must have put aot of hard work but who ordered this? I didn't ordered the cake to be made. Before I could even ask, one of the chefs told me that Arisu had told them early as she noticed you were busy with your wedding plans that she decided to help you a bit. I nodded my head and proceeded to find Arisu.

She really had helped me alot. I walked up the stairs and was about to knock on her door before I heard voices coming from the room,

"You know Lady Arisu, I know it is not my place to say this, but, shouldn't you tell your daughter about the real you?"

"I would, but I rather not disturb her now. She's already busy with her wedding. If I were to tell her the truth, she might feel even more pressured,"

"As you wish Lady Arisu, but I would like to ask you something,"

"Ask whatever you wish,"

"How were you so sure that when Ayane first came to castle, that she was your daughter?"

"That's an easy question. A mother never forgets," I stood frozen at the door. A mother never forgets? Tell her daughter? Could it be? Was it real? Is it possible that Arisu is actually my mother? I leaned against the door but carelessly pushed it open. The door must have not been closed properly. I fell forward and looked up. Aya and Arisu stood up and stared at me with widened eyes. Or should I say Aya and Ayasaki,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have eavesdropped. I shall leave now,"

"Stop where you are. I believe that it's time I have another chat with you. Aya, thank you for your services, you may leave now,"

"Yes, your highness," Aya left and closed the door. My mother directed me to sit beside me and I did as I was shown.

"I'm sorry Ayane. I never knew how to break it to you ever since the war," My mother held both of my hands, feeling me up with the love of a mother.

"I never really died. Ever since your father followed my sister's orders to kill me, I was scarred for life. He missed and hit my collar bone. When your aunt left me to rot and die, I used the last of my strength to seek for help. When I stopped and fainted in the forest, I thought to myself, it was the end for me, until one day I woke up to a group of travelers. They knew who I was and together, helped me look for survivors. I found a few including Aya. Years past, and I decided that I should start my kingdom all over again, and I did under a secret name, so your aunt wouldn't discover me. When you came here, I knew that it was you. I knew that my daughter was back. I wanted to tell you but the war happened and you have a wedding tomorrow so I decided to not say a word to at least after your honeymoon, but I guess time pass fast,"

"Oh, wait. Father followed auntie's orders? I had a dream of you getting killed by Garou when he stabbed you in the throat,"

"Garou is your father,"

"W-wat?!"

"When I was ruling with your father, he was such a sweet man. A loving and true king at heart. Until one day, he changed. He started becoming like my sister. He started being ruthless and cruel towards our people. When I went to talk to him, it turned into a fight. He left the next day without a trace. I would cry in my room and eventually found letters from him to my sister, stating their love for each other and how they would overthrow me and rule the kingdom. When I found out, I was furious but I didn't let it take over me. Years went by, and my kingdom was still happy but I knew your aunt would attack me soon, so I asked a nearby village elder, to take care of you if anything happens. When the attack happened, I sent you away with the village elder and successfully, you were safe. Your father had stopped loving me and now he had truly become dark,"

"B-but, when he was disguised Garou, **Lyon** went to investigate! **Lyon** said he found a signed document by you given your royal duties to your fake self! Father must have kept it for a reason! Of course, he still loves you!"

"That was actually part of my plan. When I heard about a group of mages entering "Mereholt" I was worried for them, as I knew my sister's true self. When I heard there was a girl named Ayane Yukimoto over there, I knew it was you. So I had a plan. Your aunt would send your father and knights to check the old Crystal Kingdom for anything. I wrote a letter and made it looked like it was years old and partly burnt. I sent Aya to place it there and my plan successfully worked. I knew that you were a very smart girl, and look at you now. You are the Queen, and tomorrow you will also have a husband and a King,"

"But, you do know that you have to tell the people attending to my wedding that you are actually my mother right? I mean, since you're alive, then that means I'm still a princess. I-I'm not prepared for my royal duties! I don't even know the timing for them! So you will still rule as Queen right?" My mother instead smiled softly at me and responded.

"I would not. Besides, I'm too old for this. If anyone asks why you are the Queen then, I shall just tell them that I legally gave my royal position to you. I would still have a royal position but the top priority would instead be held to you. Your husband would be your King and both of you shall rule this kingdom gracefully. You should know that even if you two are King and Queen, you still could go back to your guilds and go on quests. I am here, either way," I kept silent and thought to myself. It's so hard! I thought today would be a normal day but Arisu turns out to be my mother. Garou's my father. And I'm getting married tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, but...it's really alot for me to take in right now,"

"Do not worry child. I will handle all the necessary regarding the positions. In the meantime, you should take in some air with your husband. Your wedding is tomorrow anyways, we would not want you to be pressured right? I'll see you tomorrow then sweetheart," My mother accompanied me to the grand hallway while holding my hand.

"T-thank you, Lady Ayasaki,"

"Please, darling. You can call me mum," I smiled to myseld and my mother left me standing alone, surrounded with the decorations and treats for tomorrow's after party. I fiddled with my fingers and bit my lip. I was starting to worry about wedding. Lyon and I decided to follow the royal way. Our wedding would be held just outside the castle and after we put on our rings and kissed each other, we are going to hold up the royal sceptre together in the ray of the nine gems. Once the nine gems is generated, it would change the kingdom to our adaptations and it could be a major change since Lyon and I are mages.

Maybe I should cool off. I decided to go to Sherry's room which is where the girls are usually at. I sat together with them and hang out with them. Maybe the wedding would go smoothly. Maybe I shouldn't worry too much. I breathed in deeply as all of us decided to do yoga too. Maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

_**Hey guys ^^/**_

_**I have news as the next chapter would be my last one TT_TT**_

_**But I will start on another story after that~**_

_**Plus thank you to all the users who followed and favourited my story and also to those who wrote reviews, I really appreciated it :D**_

_**So stay tuned for the thirteenth and final chapter~**_

_**Byesh~ (~._.)~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys~**_

_**So this is the final chapter...*holds back tears***_

_**But it's okay cause I will start on a new story soon which would probably be a Sting x Lucy or Add x Eve ( they are characters from a game called Elsword)**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this final chapter and I will see you again at the end~**_

_**Let's do this! (~._.)~**_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

Today is the day. The day I get married with **Lyon**. I took in a deep breath and did some of my own yoga streches. Okay, I need to be calm. Calm. Relaxed. I sighed and stared at my clock. It was seven in the morning. Lyon was still asleep, probably because he doesn't have to wear any make-up or do his hair. I got off my bed and took a hot, steamy bath while making sure my skin is smooth and my hair as silky and glossy. After I was done, I quickly wrapped myself in a towel and checked my face in the mirror. Honestly, I didn't expect myself to be doing this girly stuff in a billion years but suddenly it turns out that it was in my nature. Basically since I was a female.

I wore a simple short lace white dress over my bridal lingerie and proceeded down the hallway. There was another big door which led to the dressing room for me of there were any big events. The girls were all there and our stylists were already preparing their tools and make-up. In the meantime, the designers were doing their final check on me for my wedding dress if it needs any adjustments. Once done, I sat down the chair with my teammates as our stylists did their work. They took their time and really made sure that our make-up was perfect. The stylists were already in their dresses since I invited them to join my wedding and their make-up was already on too.

It took us thirty minutes to do our make-up single-handedly and our hair took fifteen minutes. My wedding will start at 8.30a.m so I need not hurry so much. I put on my wedding dress which looked so gorgeous and my shoes which was so adorable. I took off my engagement ring and wore my mother's necklace which turned back to amethyst by itself to match my hair color. My earrings were diamond and were in a shape of a snowflake which complimented my ice mage background. Everybody was making sure my dress was neat along with my bridesmaids as my mom entered the room with a big white and silver diamond box. I already told the girls about Arisu being my mother and basically their reaction was the same as mine. My mother approached me and showed me the box,

"This, my daughter, is the royal sceptre," My mother opened the box and placed the sceptre on my hands.

"This is beautiful," I held the sceptre in my hands gently and gazed at it's beauty. I closed my eyes and felt the power the sceptre fill up my body. I smiled to myself and placed it back in the box. Okay. It's going to start soon. My wedding is going to start soon. Everything is going smoothly so far. Everyone's in their dresses and prepared. I took a quick glance out the window and saw that people were already outside the castle. Oh my god. This is the most anxious moment of my life. I bit my lip and paced around the room slowly. I rubbed my hands together, trying to get over the fact that I'm marrying **Lyon** in front of the whole kingdom plus five guilds,

"Ayane, you have 5 mins left," I nodded my head and took my bouquet of flowers. Erza was my maid-of-honor at first but when we found out Grey was **Lyon's** bestman, we all decided to give Juvia a chance. Plus, I'm going to try to throw my bouquet at Juvia's direction, so it would be easier for her to catch. Fortunately, Erza agreed whole-heartedly and so our plan to give Juvia a chance with Grey is in action.

My bouquet consists of purple and white fully-bloomed roses which perfectly went well with my dress and hair. I put on my my crystal tiara accompanied by cathedral veil. It was kinda sparkly which I loved a lot,

"It's time, my daughter," My mother held out her arm and I wrapped my arm around hers.

I walked the down the grand staircase and stood beside the wall. The girls went out first with basket of flower petals in their hands except Juvia. Finally, it was my turn. I took in several deep breaths and walked out slowly. Juvia walked in front of my mother and I as she scattered the flower petals on the electric indigo carpet with silver linings. I smiled softly as I saw **Lyon** in his suit. I blushed and looked down a bit. I have to admit, **Lyon** looks pretty hot in his suit. Okay, **Lyon **looks REALLY hot in his suit. I felt my face heating up as my mother removed her arm from mine. My mother stepped away and I walked towards the front and stood in front of my **Lyon**. I smiled and held **Lyon's** hands as the pastor started.

My face was still heating up as **Lyon** was now directly standing in front of me. I bit my lip as I get more anxious. Okay. I'm just gonna say my vows, then **Lyon** is gonna put on my ring and we are gonna kiss. Plus, after the party we are gonna take some photos together. A few minutes later, **Lyon **and I had finished saying our vows both to each other and the kingdom. I grasped **Lyon's** hands even tighter as we reached near the end,

"Dear **Lyon**, do you accept Queen Ayane as your bride?"

"I do," I squealed inside myself and felt my heart fluttered.

"And finally, do you, your highness, accept **Lyon Vastia **as your husband and your King to rule the kingdom with you?"

"I do,"

"May I have the rings?" I saw Grey carefully placed the rings on the pastor's rings. **Lyon **and I exchaged our wedding rings and I have to say, I was really amazed at how beautiful my ring was.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife and also as King and Queen of the Crystal Kingdom. You may kiss the bride," **Lyon** lifted up the veil and kissed hard but soft. I could hear all the people who attended our wedding clapping and whistling. We broke off and was given the royal sceptre,

"Your royal sceptre, your majestys," The pastor handed us the royal sceptre.

**Lyon** and I held together and walked towards the nine gems. I held it up and **Lyon **placed his hand on mine. We both then held the royal sceptre higher into the ray of magical power of the nine gems. The nine gems started generating and shine even more. **Lyon** and I gave it one last push and a large particle ray shone out of the tip of the giant crystal towards the top of the castle. Streams of rays started to appear at the top of the castle and then a huge burst of sparkles happened. The sparkles fell down slowly and changed the surroundings. Everything turned crystal-like and then I saw a small particle of snow. Snow? I looked up and realised it was snowing. Soon, almost everything was decorated with snow and I realised that my wedding dress turned even more whiter than before and **Lyon's** suit turned more silver.

"Woah," Was all I could say.

"It looks like your bond with **Lyon** really was a passionate one. You two single-handedly managed to changed the whole kingdom even the weather. That shows that you all really are the true and rightful King and Queen," My mother walked towards and was rubbing tears from eyes.

"Mom, don't cry,"

"I can't help it. My baby girl is now a grown woman,"

"Um, do you want me to announce about your true identity?"

"No need, I shall do it now," My mother clapped her hands and got everyone's attention.

"I have a important announcement. All of you know me as Lady Arisu Sayuri but that is a lie," Gasps and murmurs suddenly emerged from her audience.

"Here is the truth. I am Ayasaki Yukimoto, mother of Queen Ayane and mother-in-law of **King Lyon **plus once a ruler. I have been keeping my identity to avoid my sister, but since she has now fallen, I can finally be free, thanks to you mages," My mother paused for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"I can finally be free. You all saved me and released me from my chains. Thank you. Thank you all so much," I could hear my mom's voice breaking and claps coming from the rest.

"And this message is to my sweet daughter. When I lost you, I felt my soul left with you. My life literally turned upside down and was destroyed. I waited years for you to return and you did, but you didn't only return, you defeated your aunt. The once vulnerable adorable baby that I saw, had turned into a brave strong woman. And yet, she is now married right in front of my eyes. You are really a precious person but to me, you are my treasure. I have never been proud than ever before. I love you, my daughter," Sounds of claps echoed as I ran and hugged my mother. I was already crying when I heard my mom's words.

"I will always love you too mom," I replied.

"Well, what are we wasting time for? It's time for the after-party! Everyone, onward to inside the castle," My mom led the way through the doors as I stood behind and smiled softly as everyone followed her except **Lyon**.

"So, we're husband and wife now," **Lyon** approached me and hugged me from behind.

"We are," I turned around to face **Lyon** as he tighten his grip around my waist.

"You look really gorgeous in your wedding dress, and your make-up and hair really suits you," I smiled as **Lyon's** compliments lightens up my mood even more.

"Well you, look sexy and hot in your suit," I wrapped my arms around **Lyon's **neck and pulled him closer until I could feel his chest against mine.

"Oh please, I always looked that way," I giggled at **Lyon's** response and then felt a sensational feeling on my lips as **Lyon** closed the gap between us.

"Yoohoo~ **Mr and Mrs Vastia**~ You both need to attend the party too~" I broke off and turned to see Aya waiting for us at the door.

"Oh sorry. We will both proceed now," I held **Lyon's **hand and we both walked into the castle to see everyone already munching away on the food and gulping down the drinks.

**Lyon** and I decided to join our friends separately as I went with the girls and he went with the guys. I took a glass of wine from a maid who was holding a tray of them and approached my lady friends. The girls were all chatting away with Aya and my mother who were eating the red velvet cupcakes. I ate away with them and look over to the opposite side where **Lyon** was standing with the guys. Grey and Natsu were having a eating contest as not muct to my surprise. I turned back to **Lyon **and blushed as **Lyon** winked at me. Kya~ Even though we were already married, I still get worked up whenever Lyon does things like that. My attention was stolen away when my mother asked me,

"So Ayane, since that you are married now, I was wondering about something. I mean, clearly you and **Lyon** have been lovers and might have done some stuff secretly together but I was considering myself to be a grandmother soon," My eyes widened in shock as my bridesmaids had the same reaction as mine.

"W-wait. Y-you me-mean, **L-Lyon **and I sh-should have a ch-child?" I stuttered as I could not say my words correctly.

"Of course. You both are already the perfect age to have one. For Fiore's sake, you and **Lyon **are 26 years old. Plus, I was hoping to have more than one grandchild but i do not want to pressure my darling,"

"Well, I would still have to consider this with **Lyon**," I tried my best to get my mother to stop suggesting about this having-a-child thing.

"I doubt he would even mind much. After all, you and **Lyon** had some business together during the celebration ball," This time Aya answered with a sarcastic look.

"Ahh. Okay, I would talk to **Lyon** about this later after the party,"

"Very well, my dear. Now, shall we?" My mother received some assisstance from Aya as she climbed on top a chair. She tapped her wine glass with a fork and stole everyone's attention.

"Ladies, gentlemen and my royal staff," I saw the chefs and maids bowed and curtseyed when my mother mentioned royal staff.

"I would love to propose a toast to my wonderful daughter and her lovely husband. May their life prosper as they rule this kingdom and as well their relationship, to grow even stronger with their hearts. I would expect some grandchildren of course, you understand **Mr Lyon**?" I saw **Lyon** blushed and I giggled at the sight of it.

"However, let's not get carried away. To the King and Queen!"

"The King and Queen!" Her audience repeated those words.

"Now, ladies, are you ready to fight for the flowers?" Aya stood on another chair beside my mother and all females who attended the wedding rushed towards her.

"Very well. Ayane, you may do the honors," I looked down for a few seconds to realised that I have been holding my bouquet of flowers for the whole time. I walked to the front of the crowd of females as I closed my eyes and shouted,

"Ready?"

"YES!" They replied back with high enthusiasm.

I breathed in deeply and threw my bouquet of flowers to the back. I heard a loud squel as I turned around to see that Juvia caught it. Just as planned. The rest of the females look upset but my mother interrupted,

"Oh, don't worry. Here are some royal flowers for all of you," All of them suddenly lighted up as they ran towards my mother who were giving out bouquets of flowers. I smiled as Juvia approached me,

"Here," Juvia passed me back my flowers as I stood in confusion.

"No, you caught it. So you, get to keep it,"

"I know, but it's your royal bouquet. You should keep it for memories. Besides, I could get one from your mother if there is any extra,"

"Listen Juvia. I'm sorry for being mean to you the first time we met. I guess I was-"

"Jealous? That **Lyon** was paying attention to me but not you?"

"Yup, pretty much,"

"Yeah, I get that. I do that to other girls actually too," Juvia replied while fiddling with her fiddling with her fingers.

"You haven't talked to Grey yourself yet did you?" I asked her and crossed my arms.

"No. I just feel really nervous you know?"

"Hmm," I turned around to see **Lyon** and Grey not far from Juvia and I. **Lyon** caught my eye contact with him and I signalled him to Grey and Juvia. **Lyon **nodded and I took Juvia by the wrist,

"Umm, where are we going?"

"To the beginning of your dreams," We reached **Lyon** and Grey and **Lyon** continued our plan.

"Well, what do you know? My wife is here, so I gotta go. Why don't you and Juvia talk in the meantime? Let's go, sweetheart," I pushed Juvia onto Grey who was blushing like crazy. **Lyon** took his wine glass and walked away with me while his free arm around my waist. We both proceeded to the back where no one was.

"You having fun yet?" I asked **Lyon** as he drank from his wine glass.

"A little. The most fun would be later at night with you in bed," I blushed at **Lyon's** response as I looked down.

"Um, **Lyon**? You see, I talked to my mom, and she asked, you know, when are you and I, going to have a," I dragged off my words at the end as I was anxious.

"Have a?"

"A-a child, or children,"

"Well, I wouldn't mind. We are around the age of having babies,"

"S-so, y-you agree?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? If we had a son, we can call him Ryota," I smiled at **Lyon** and kissed him softly on his lips.

"By the way, how long are you planning to wear your wedding dress? Cause your train and veil might have damages done to them," I looked down and realised that some parts of my dress had a little dirt on it.

"Oh no, I was going to use this for our photos. Hmm, Aya!" I called out Aya and she hurriedly came to me.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Um, my wedding dress is a little dirty, so could you call the designers-"

"Oh heavens, your wedding dress! I'll immediately call them. In the meantime please proceed outside the castle to get ready for the photos. Aki!" Aya called out a female name and a slender short-haired brunette appeared.

"Please help the Queen with her train and veil while I call the designers,"

"Yes m'lady," Aki bowed and went behind my dress to hold up the train and veil.

"Thank you,"

"No problem, your majesty," I held **Lyon's** hand as we progressed out the castle to find our teammates there. **Lyon** and I kissed each other and went our separated ways again. I was suddenly jumped by Juvia who was squealing continuously,

"So I'm guessing the talk went well?"

"It went great! Grey and I talked things out and we are going to have a date! Kya~~ Oh my Fiore, thank you so much Ayane," I nodded my head in reply and the doors were busted open by a group of women. They rushed towards me and quickly made some adjustment to my wedding dress. I managed to look fabulous again and started the photoshoot. We took photos continuously for the past hour and our stylists were kind enough to help touch-up our make up again. We had two photoshoots. For the second photoshoot, I changed into a one shoulder sparkly silver long dress with a thigh-high slit at my left leg with almost my entire back being exposed and the dress really complimented my figure. I was also wearing a glitter crystal high heels with silver roses on the sides. My make-up was still the same but I decided to go all natural with my hair with just a let down hairstyle with my tiara to top it off.

My bridesmaids were wearing a simple one shoulder blue long dress with a knee-high slit at the their left legs just like mine. Their shoes were a pair of sparkly blue high heels and only their eyeshadow was changed to fit with their clothes. Their hairstyle was like mine but had to be curled to enhance their hair as my hair was naturally wavy. I was also wearing another bouquet which was now plainly white roses.

I walked out the castle slowly as my bridesmaids rushed to their stylists to make sure their make-up was right. I didn't to change my make-up much but my stylist did made sure to check. I approached **Lyon** who was standing alone talking to Grey again. Grey saw me and left as soon as I reached them,

"Hey there~" I took another wine glass from the waiters outside as **Lyon** stared at me and cat called.

"And I thought this day couldn't get any better. Turn around," I turned around and showed **Lyon **my exposed back.

"If we were alone right now, I would definitely be enjoying that," I giggled and drank my drink in one shot then passing the wine glass back to the waiters. I turned back around to face **Lyon** and kinda accidentally showed him my slit.

"Are you trying to seduce me right now? Cause if you are, it's working," **Lyon** pulled me towards him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me softly on my lips and broke off when Lucy called me,

"Ayane~ It's our turn~ And please leave some room for your honeymoon," I gave Lucy a sarcastic look and gave **Lyon** a good bye kiss on his cheek. We took another hour for our second photoshoot and I was already exhausted. It was going to be night soon so our teammates stayed with us in the guest rooms as our attendants went back home including our stylists. I went back to my room and took off my shoes. My wedding is finally over and I could relax. I changed into my bridal lingerie which really and I mean REALLY sexy aura. It was strapless and barely covered my butt. I wasn't wearing any stockings but I had a garter on my right leg. I also took off all my accessories excluding my wedding ring so that they would not get in the way.

My honeymoon with **Lyon** is the day after tomorrow and Lyon said that he would have the most fun with me on our bed, might as well try to impress him. I blushed and looked down when I realised what I had just said. As a matter of fact, my boobs were also not entirely covered at all. I hid the bathroom and just become even more anxious. I heard **Lyon** entering the bedroom already so I should just pretend that I'm busy for now. Plus, my make-up was still on. I washed my face and used my lotion to make my skin smooth. Once I was done, I went out and tried my best to put up a strong front,

"Oh Ayane, I was thinking-" **Lyon** stopped talking halfway as he stared at me with widened eyes.

"What are you wearing?"

"My bridal lingerie. Since today was our wedding day, I thought I could use this tonight to impress you," I forced back my embarassment while turning around to give **Lyon **the full view.

"You got full marks for the impression that's for sure and for your sexiness too," I closed the bathroom door and walked towards **Lyon** who was only already in his boxers.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I sat on the edge on the bed and crossed my legs.

"You really love to seduce me don't you?"

"Maybe I do,"

"As you wish, m'lady," **Lyon** then pinned me down and crashed his lips against mine. He kissed me passionately as I entered the world of pleasure and satisfaction. This time, Lyon made sure that I couldn't do anything. He used the strength of his muscles to make sure I was not going anywhere. He also made sure that as soon as we broke off that he would take away my breath five times more than before. I felt the sensation of his touch on my body. I was then pushed slightly upwards as Lyon continued down my thighs and used his mouth to take off my garter from my right leg,

"Looks like I got your garter,"

"Looks like it's time to continue," I pulled **Lyon** towards me and kissed him. Our session became more censored and my heart continued to skip beats. Once we were done, I lay in bed while hugging **Lyon**,

"Today was fun huh?" **Lyon** asked me while smirking at me.

"It was," I nuzzled on his shoulder and soon, fell off to sleep.

_***One month later***_

**Lyon** and I had just came back from our honeymoon which took a month, and I never felt so weak and sick before in my life. It all started on halfway during our honeymoon, I started getting really tired until I couldn't move much. My stomach has also became a little bigger probably because I started craving for food when I was with **Lyon**. I was also getting headaches and was vomiting but I didn't tell **Lyon**. I knew if I told him, he would be worried to death, but somehow I felt that he already knew. I lay on my bed and didn't move. I felt really numb. The maids were already rushing into my room to bring food and drinks to help me. My mother was phoning a doctor while **Lyon** was being frantic beside me,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes **Lyon**, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just tired, that's all," **Lyon** gave me the you-are-lying face as he held on my hand. My vision was slightly blurry thanks to the stupid throbbings that won't stop in my head.

"I'm not convinced that you actually are," **Lyon** caressed my cheek as I smiled weakly.

"Ayane! I have called the doctor! He should be here soon. I also called your lady friends that day on your wedding so they should be here soon as well," My mom came rushing into my room and was being frantic like **Lyon**. I was so happy to see my mom being worried about me and **Lyon **too, plus he looks so cute and adorable while he's like that. We waited for thirty minutes and Erza, Juvia, Lucy, Sherry and Chelia arrived at the same time as the doctor,

"Right, I would like some privacy with the Queen to examine her and clarify why she is so sick," Fortunately the doctor was a female. She was wearing spectacles, her hair tied into a bun and she was already setting up her equipment.

"Will do. Oh **Lyon**, could you do me a favor? Could you ask Aya for the jewels that was supposed to be given to the doctor? I have already placed it in a bag and Aya is holding it for me," I heard my mother whispered into **Lyon's** ear.

"Sure," **Lyon** replied softly as he gave me a goodbye kiss on my cheek and went out of my room with the others excluding my doctor. The doctor was really kind though. She examined me for a few minutes and took the rest of her time writing down her analysis. It turns out she actually came to the castle with two giant suitcases. I didn't know what was in there until she pulled many gadgets and machines out of it. Wow. The doctor then asked me to show her my arm so that she could perform a blood test. Once she collected my blood, she used a lacrima and so many screens appeared in front of her. She then took out a small rectangular high-tech object. She dropped a drips of my blood until there was no blood in the tube.

My blood looked like it was absorbed by the gadget and the words on the different screens started changing. I was sitting on the edge of my bed so that she could examined me before. I stared in awe as the doctor and scanned the screens. She walked around reading them one by one until she stopped in front of a red screen while the rest of the screens were blue. She continued pacing around and continued writing for a long time that I actually slowly went to take a book to read.

"I see, so that's why,"

"What do you mean doctor?" The doctor paused awhile and continued.

"Maybe you should invite your mother and friends into the room first. Nevermind, I'll ask them myself," The doctor opened my room door and my mother with my girlfriends entered the room and surrounded me, but where's **Lyon**?

"Where's **Lyon**?" I asked, worrying about him.

"Well, I told him outside to do some favors for me, so he might take awhile," My mother answered while holding my hand.

"Oh I see. So doctor what sickness do I have?" The doctor took off her spectacles and gave a reassuring look.

"You are not sick,"

"What? But I have been vomiting, having headaches and-"

"You're pregnant,"

"W-what?" I gave the same shock reaction as my mother and my friends.

"When I checked all of your symptoms, the first thing that came into my mind was that you were pregnant. And to be sure, I performed a blood test, to check if your blood had any human chorionic gonadotropin also known as the pregnancy hormone. My gadget managed to clarify faster than any machines so I went to double-check the details and results. So my clarification is that you are pregnant, for a few weeks by now actually,"

"O-oh, I'm going to have a grandchild," My mother hugged me and was crying tears of joy.

"We are going to be aunties!" My friends shouted and was cheering merrily.

_**Lyon's POV:**_

**Ayane's** mom had sent me to do some favors for her and I had finally finished. I was holding quite a heavy bag full of jewels for the doctor and was panicking. Why was **Ayane** sick? Did she caught something during our honeymoon? Did she had food poisoning? I walked towards my room door and opened it. The doctor was silently watching **Ayane** and the other girls chattering to each other,

"I'm back," I entered the room and everyone turned to face me.

"Here's your payment," I passed the bag to the doctor and she nodded in reply.

"Your highnesses, I shall take my leave. I have already packed and wished you good luck my Queen," The doctor placed the bag into one of her large suitcases and left the room without making any other sound. I turned to **Ayane** and questioned her,

"So, everything okay?" I saw **Ayane** bit her lip as her mother answered.

"I think we should give Lyon and **Ayane** some space to settle this. Let's go ladies," The rest of the girls left the room and even locked the door on their way.

"What's going on? **Ayane**?"

"I-I'm n-not sick,"

"What? But you-"

"I-I'm ac-actually p-pregnant," My eyes widened at her response as I smiled softly. **Ayane's** pregnant. So that means, we both really are going to have a child.

"Are you serious? You...you are actually pregnant?" **Ayane** nodded as she hugs her abdomen tightly. She was already crying, probably tears of joy. I hugged **Ayane** as softly as I could, no matter how much I just wanted to squeeze her.

"Never in a moment of my life that I imagined that I could be happier then I have ever been with you. But now that you're pregnant, I guess we are soon-to-be parents now," I leaned on her shoulder as I felt **Ayane's** tears trailed down my shoulder.

"I'm just so happy to know that we are actually going to have a child!" **Ayane **hugged me back and I never ever wanted to let her go. This was the best moment of my life.

_*** a few years later***_

_**Ayane's POV:**_

I rushed out the castle and searched all of the over the place. Where the heck are they? We were supposed to go to a wedding and I haven't even changed yet. I was still in my nightdress. My maids tried to help me but to no avail. **Lyon **was searching in the castle along with some butlers. Those little squirrels...If they think they could avoid going to this wedding, then it's too bad for them. I am not giving them a chance. I was nearly about to explode when I saw two small figures behind a bush,

"Shush, be quiet or they'll find us," I heard one of them whispered as I stood behind them without them knowing.

"**AYAKO AND RYOTA VASTIA**! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" My children screamed and tried to blame each other for it.

"It was **Ayako's** fault! She was the one who said to hide outside the castle!"

"What?! Don't listen to **Ryota** okaa-san! He was the one who suggested to play the game!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted and my children stopped quarelling.

"I want both of you to go back inside and change. Do not go running about or play. We are already late and I haven't had the time to change! If your father knows about this, then I don't even know what he would do to you!"

"I already know," I turned around to see **Lyon** standing behind while giving off some dark aura.

"H-hai okaa-san! Otou-san! Let's go Ayako!" Our children ran off leaving **Lyon** and I behind.

"I swear, one day when they are older..."

"Relax, **Lyon**. As troublesome as they are, they are still young and our kids. I'll hurry and change now okay?"

"Okay," I give **Lyon** a kiss on his cheek and managed to catch a glimpse of him smirking. I smiled to myself and hurriedly changed. I wore a simple strapped silver dress with diamond beadings at the waist and top and a court train. My shoes were a silver low heels with straps until nearly half of the bottom half of my legs. I wore a simple silver glittery eyeshadow and my eyeliner creating a really small wing. The rest of my make-up is just natural colours even my hair which I chose to just let down,

"**Ayako**! **Ryota**! You guys ready?"

"Hai!" I walked down the stairs with my children and entered the carriage which **Lyon** was already in.

"Who's getting married?" **Ayako** asked as the carriage started moving.

"Well, your Auntie Juvia and Uncle Grey of course," **Lyon **answered.

"Will there be cake?" **Ryota** asked cheerfully.

"Yup, as well as ice cream, cookies, cupcakes and other treats too. So you two better be nice to Uncle Grey and Auntie Juvia,"

"Hai!" Our children agreed and the whole journey turned into a conversation of aliens. I smiled softly at them. **Ryota** looked like **Lyon** while **Ayako** looked like me. Well, like father like son and like mother like daughter. It took awhile but we arrived at Grey and Juvia's wedding. We all sat down patiently as Juvia walked down the aisle. I smiled at Juvia and gave her a thumbs up as she smiled back at me. After the couple had said their I-do's, we all rejoiced and cheered followed by the after-party where **Ayako** and **Ryota** was chugging down food. I sighed and facepalmed. Guess you can't argue with a child's hunger huh? I also managed to chat with Juvia and **Lyon** chatted with Grey.

We spent hours there until we returned home exhausted. Our children were already sleepy, **Ryota** kept on yawning and **Ayako** too. **Lyon** and I walked out of the carriage while I held **Ryota's** hand and **Lyon** piggybacked **Ayako** who was going to be knocked out soon on his back. We brought them to their room and made sure they changed before our children collapsed on bed. I giggled a little at the sight of them sleeping so soundly in bed. **Lyon** and I left the room and went back to our room which was just right next to their's. I changed and stood at the balcony while **Lyon** hugged me from behind,

"**Lyon**?"

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering. Isn't our love story like a fairy tale?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, first we hated each other. Then, we became close and got into a relationship. After that, there was Garou and my aunt, and now our happily ever after,"

"It does sound like a fairy tale. At least, we had our happily ever after with our two-I mean three children," I smiled as **Lyon** hugs my big round abdomen where I'm carrying our third child.

"I love you **Lyon**,"

"I love you too,"

And just like the ending of a fairy tale, we all lived happily ever after.

_**Ta daa!**_

_**So this is the final chapter...*cries in a corner***_

_**But I will start on another story so don't worry!**_

_**And for the final time, thank you so much for reading my story, following, favouriting and writing your reviews, I really really really appreciated it! :D**_

_**As always, I would see you in the next story which would be actually be - guess it yourself :3**_

_**Thank you again and I'll see you next time!**_

_**Byesh! (~._.)~**_


End file.
